Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi
by Sheya
Summary: Spoilers for OOP New Prophecies and long lost relatives, welcome to my newest Crossover this one is, right now, Ranma, Harry Potter, and InuYasha, I may have cameos from others. NOT SLASH
1. Summaries of the Past and Foreshadowing

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 00

Summaries of the Past and Foreshadowing of the Future

Disclaimer:::: I own neither Harry Potter or the Anime that I'm Crossing this over with.

--------------------------  
In England there lives a normal family on a street called Privet Drive- wait this family is not as normal as they would like one to believe all things considered they take 'normal' to such an extreme that they are positively 'abnormal'. On the other hand one of the members of this family is a wizard, not that the rest of the family is happy with that fact... His name is Harry Potter and up until two years ago he his life was mostly miserable when with his relatives, however two summers ago he found out that he had a Godfather who everyone thought was a murderer, he was in actuality framed but no one believed him. When Harry mentioned him to his family, intentionally forgetting to mention the man was framed, they started treating him much nicer- fear does that to a person, especially a fear of someone who could hurt them.

Well, the rest of the family would rather forget that Harry existed; and this summer they almost got the chance for just before school ended young Harry's Godfather fell through a strange Veiled Portal in the wizards department of Mysteries, and everyone agrees that to fall through that portal is death. The reason for this is because 1) no one has ever come back out, although there are rumors, and 2) you can hear Voices if you get close to the portal, people have ascertained that these are voices of the dead. But, before the family could even find out about Harry's Godfathers death their future hopes were squashed by Friends of Harry's who would protect him in his Godfather's stead. 

Therefore, even without his Godfathers protection Harry is having a fairly good summer, his only problem being that his enemy, the man who killed his parents has returned with a vengeance. Once this man had been reduced to a barely alive thing but a year before he came back to full power. His name... Lord Voldemort. He was attacking frequently, and just because Harry's family was treating him well doesn't mean his enemy was. During his fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry found out that he was connected to Voldemort far more then anyone had anticipated, and the Dark Lord now controlled that link.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was working with Harry to reduce or eliminate that control, however, because of past experiences the process was slow. School had only been out for three weeks; Harry would collapse at odd times with sendings from the evil creature that had once been called Tom Riddle. Most often the sendings were about Harry's Godfather, because Harry partially blamed himself for what happened, Voldemort was wearing Harry's defenses down little by little.

Harry's summer could have been worse but it also could have been better. His summer would have stayed in limbo if not for an urgent meeting with his school Headmaster. He appeared one day when Harry was at the local park and brought him to the home of Harry's old babysitter Ms. Arabella Figg. Harry could not figure out what was wrong but he knew it had to be bad.  
-----------------------  
AN::: I revised this chapter- got rid of some mistakes.  
Revised 1/25/04

Revised 3/05/07

Wow a LONG time has past I think I will explain later. I laugh that this prologue is just barely 3 pages…. But then it IS a prologue.


	2. Death Eaters and Prophecies

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 01

Death Eaters and Prophecies  
---------------------------------------  
Albus Dumbledore sat heavily on a couch; he beckoned Harry to sit as well. Harry sat on the edge of a chair across from his Headmaster.

"Harry I have come to tell you..." he trailed off as Harry looked up at him, then he sighed. "As you know I sent Remus out to find some old friends of mine."

Harry nodded, "Yes... and?" He looked very worried.

Dumbledore looked at the teenager before him. "Well, you can tell that I don't have good news." 

Harry looked even grimmer then before. "How bad is it?" 

"I sent him to China, I have allies there, therefore I sent him with a message to them. I know he got to China- he contacted me from there but I haven't heard from him since, and that was two weeks ago."

"Two weeks..." Harry slumped back in the chair. "What could have happened?"

"He said that there was a group of Death Eaters following him at one point but he thought he lost them. He maybe be trying to loose them... he may have gotten lost, my friends are hard to find when they don't want to be found."

"Or he may be captured or dead."

"Yes, but I think if he was Voldemort would be gloating. You would know."

"Well, either he isn't gloating or Remus isn't in his clutches."

"I'm telling you this because I don't want to make the same mistakes. But you also must remember that if Voldemort gets wind of this he might try to trick you."

"I'll be careful, I can tell the difference between a trick and the real thing now."

"Yes, I must go... I can't send anyone out after him. He is the only one that won't get in trouble with them." Albus stood up and vanished with a crack.

As Harry walked back to his Aunt and Uncles house he stopped and said to himself... "Even if I know which are real and which are tricks that still doesn't stop the tricks from hurting me."

That night Voldemort found a new torture for Harry and Harry knew that some of those dreams were tricks but most of them were real- Voldemort had Remus.

oOo

"Tell me again why we need to come here Shan Pu?" A young male voice asked.

"Because, Stupid Masked Men are torturing another man... even if he is a male, Amazons can not let this go on." Replied a high sweet female voice.

"Ok, so why not let the Chinese government handle it... isn't criminal behavior their job?"

"Oh, that, Stupid Masked Men are using Magic, the government won't be able to deal with it." Replied the voice belonging to Shan Pu.

"Ahhh... you should have told me before... not that it will change the outcome."

As the two voices continued through the thick under brush they fell silent, shortly they came upon a clearing.

"So," whispered the male voice, "How long have they been here torturing him?" 

"Well they weren't here when the patrol came through 2 weeks ago but by the look of the camp they've been here for more then a week. What're you gonna do?" A violet-haired beauty jumped to a tree branch, a raven-haired young man followed.

The girl had lilac colored eyes and was dressed in Chinese Amazon Armor. The boy had sky blue eyes and was dressed in a red silk sleeveless Chinese shirt and loose kung fu pants; he also wore a pair of bracers on his arms. They both wore soft Chinese shoes on their feet. "Ranma!" Shan Pu whispered in shock, "there is someone new there, lets get closer and listen."

"Yeah, sounds like they're talking in English... from England. Strange though I've never heard a native speaker hiss their 'S's like that. Even someone with a speech problem..."

"Stupid Snake Man should know to stay out of Amazon territory."

"Yeah, well if they weren't here that guy they've got would be in worse shape cause we wouldn't be there to get him out." They both silently jumped close to where all the foreigners were.

"Sssso, Remussss Lupin, did you really think that I would allow you to contact Dumbledore'sssss alliessss ssso easssily?" The 'Stupid Snake Man' asked his prisoner.

The prisoner looked up from where he was hanging "I... Are you hissing just to sound more snake like or is that really how you talk?" he asked weakly. 

"Inssssolence... too many dayssss under my minionssss care... I sssshould have taken over your torture assss sssssoon assss I got here. However, I don't think I'll kill you jusssst yet. The longer I keep you alive the more true vissssion I can ssssend to Harry Potter. And then he will break fassssster."

"No..." The man identified as Remus started to struggle to get free. 

"Muwahahahah, cruicio." The Snake Man pointed his wand at Remus and he stopped struggling and started screaming. 

"They've been torturing him magically as well as mundanely, time to stop this... that man is powerful. Shan Pu, be ready to grab this Remus and run."

"Be careful, Ranma," Shan Pu took out a knife and slipped out of the tree. 

"Yeah, I have learned the meaning of the word." Ranma also slipped into the underbrush. A few moments later he entered the camp and spoke in near perfect English. "Ya know stupid outsiders should not be torturing people in Amazon territory. So, I'll just have to stop you."

"Will you...? I Am Lord Voldemort the most feared Dark Lord in History."

"Stupid Snake Man should watch tongue when talk to Slayer of Gods." 

Voldemort turned towards the new, to him, voice, and saw a girl holding his prisoner and slipping in to the forest.

"Die! Woman... Advera..."

He however, was interrupted by a ball of blue energy knocking him through a tree.

"Don't forget about the Slayer of Gods."

He sat up spitting out bark and turned towards the one who was defying him and watched as the young man vanished into thin air, without the usual crack that heralded disapperation. He growled in frustration, cursed his Death Eaters and Disapperated away- pulling splinters out of his face.

oOo

Harry woke up from his dream smiling, as much because Remus was finally free as because Voldemort was pulling splinters out of his face. His scar hurt like molten metal was being poured on it but he was still very happy. However he was worried why the young man from the dream seemed so familiar.

He sat up and jumped out of bed and ran to his desk to write a letter to his Headmaster telling him about the dream. He was happy that his friend and teacher was safe but could not figure out why the dream followed the boy, Ranma, and the girl, Shan Pu. He also wondered why he understood Chinese, he hadn't even realized that they weren't speaking English until they mentioned that Voldemort was speaking a different language. He sent his letter out with Hedwig his Owl.

The next evening he got a reply.

Harry, 

When Hedwig came to me I was in a meeting with the staff. I felt that it was important so I read your letter right then, just after I finished, Sibyll went into a trance she said:

_The Boy-Who-Lived is not alone; he shall be the true Sorcerer. When the God-Slayer appears, the Warrior will join the fight. The Demon and his Priestess will bring victory closer. _

_When the number reaches Death, the Dark Lord shall fall._

This is important, I believe that Shan Pu is an Amazon from the tribe to which my friends belong; but, Ranma, (a Japanese name) is not Amazon born. Moreover, maybe you will connect with them again. Ranma... Shan Pu called him the Slayer of Gods... also a way of saying God-Slayer. 

We now have a clue to the Warrior. When Remus contacts us again I will ask him to investigate. As for you understanding Chinese... maybe because you connected with two people who knew both Chinese and English.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry put down the letter and stared into the night.

"So, now I have allies, couldn't she have predicted them years ago?"

He then went to sleep.  
--------------------------------------  
Another revision.  
Revised 01/25/04  
Revised 05/24/04

Revised 03/05/07  
Ok... (for those of you who don't know) Omake is a little short that is supposed to be a spoof or parody of what the main story of premise of a story is. Or a tangent like the next little bit.   
-------------------------  
Omake::::

(The Weasley twins just found out about Ranma's curse)

Then the twins jumped Ranma trying to persuade him to tell them where the springs were, also asking him to spy on the girls dormitory. Ranma got tired of this and took out a bucket of water, don't ask where he got it, and doused them with it. Surprisingly a couple of blue-haired girls were in the twins place.

They looked at each other, looked down at their chests, screamed and passed out. Everyone else stared at Ranma. 

"Instant Spring of Drowned Girl, it isn't permanent. I wonder how long it will take before they figure out how to reverse it?" Ranma smirked.

"That's... That's bloody brilliant."

"Yeah for once the jokes on them, they'll think it's permanent."

"You know they'll be disappointed that it isn't once they calm down." Ron, Harry and Ginny commented on the twins predicament.

"Almost worthy... nice prank Ranma." Harry complimented.

Ranma bowed, "I never could let loose in Nerima. Too many people who couldn't take a joke."

When the twins finally woke up Ranma, Ron, and Harry were talking and joking like old friends. 

"Hey! Look Fredericka and Georgina have awakened." Ron pointed at his brothers turned sisters and laughed at their expressions.

"Great now were stuck as girls."


	3. Amazons and Wizards

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 02

Amazons and Wizards

Disclaimer (Revised):::: I don't own Harry Potter or Ranma Nibonoichi (1/2). J.K. Rowling owns HP and Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma and Co.

NOTE::: IF character is in China they are speaking Chinese unless otherwise noted.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's stupid," Shan Pu was carrying an unconscious Remus Lupin. "Why did he choose here to..." She halted hefting her burden who was then taken from her arms by a reappearing Ranma. "Arigato." 

"This Remus was in this area for a reason... doesn't hibaachan have friends in England?"

"Yes... an Albus Dumbledore, they met around fifty years ago, he used to visit when I was young. However, he stopped coming around five years ago." 

"Well, this messenger shouldn't be waking for a while. I'll leave him with Lilac and Kasumi." Ranma ran off towards the village.

"I'll check the Gate Cave meet me there." 

"Hai," Ranma called back, Shan Pu took off at a right angle to Ranma's direction.

When Ranma reached the cave, there was a loud commotion around the glowing Gate. He walked in and saw within the Gate a fight. The creatures that lived in the Gate Realm were hideous, like deformed humans with hard leather skin and sharp teeth and claws. Each one was different but you could tell that there were specific types; some had larger claws, some larger teeth, some were even dripping poison that sizzled on contact with the ground.

Nevertheless, the creatures were normal for the Gate Realm; it was the man fighting them that wasn't. He fought both with a wand and basic hand to hand, for all that he was doing very well, especially since the entrance to the Gate Realm was on the other side of the planet from China.

As he got closer to the Gate, the cheers from the three guards and one visitor got louder. After all, no one had made it this close in over three hundred years. 

The man got with in a few feet of the Gate and had thrown one of the creatures at the Gate, the creature, however, was blasted away by the Gate and destroyed, the other creatures backed away from the Gate as they saw what had happened to their comrade.

The lone human looked a bit startled then dejected but he still managed to put his back to the Gate before the creatures redoubled their efforts to kill him. As he had gotten close, the people on the other side of the Gate got a good look at him, he was tall with long black hair and grey eyes, he looked like he had been to hell and back even before he entered the Gate Realm. They could also tell that he had been very handsome in his youth. His cloths were the remains of Wizard robes and there was much blood flowing from his numerous wounds. They could tell that he had been fighting almost from the moment he entered the Gate Realm. Even though he was determined to survive he was still wavering, and he did not seem to realize that he was in a different position in the Gates eyes then the creatures, the gate might just let a human through.

Ranma got close to the gate and he stood waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Wow... He and Ranma could be related." Shan Pu breathed.

Ranma glared at her. "Maybe."

In the next few seconds Ranma's patients paid off, the creatures attacked their prey en-mass; one of the poisonous ones got past the mans guard and flung one of it's poison tipped claws at his face, it did not connect but that didn't matter the poison flew off the tips of the claws and hit the man square in the face. He cried out and stepped back covering his face, he then jerked back falling onto the floor of the cave, Ranma stood over him with a strong grip on the back of his robes.

"Get some water, now!!!" Ranma ordered. Shan Pu pulled out bucket of water and a cloth. She then started putting water into the man's eyes and over his face to clean out the poison.

When he heard the voice he opened his eyes wide giving Shan Pu more access to clearing out the poison. One of the three guards pulled out a bottle. "This will neutralize the poison." He poured the contents over the man's face making sure to get his eyes. "However, it won't repair the damage."

"Good enough if the damage can be repaired the healers can do it." Ranma replied.

"He passed out." Shan Pu touched one of the gashes. "We should get him to the village it's closer then the Mountain or Citadel." 

"Good idea." Ranma picked the man up and ran to the Village, Shan Pu at his side.

When they reached the Village Ranma dropped another patient off at the healers.

"Ranma! Another one? Looks like wizards are dropping out of the sky." A brown haired brown eyed young woman of about twenty years old indicated an unoccupied bed for Ranma to put his burden. "This one is in worse shape."

"Yeah, and at least we know the others name."

"Ranma. You shouldn't keep worrying your mother going to the healers twice in one day." A woman with dark red hair and blue eyes walked into the room. Then she got a good look at the people on the beds. "No- it can't be... tell me it isn't." She sat down on the floor.

"Okasan?" Ranma queried.

"I know them from school... I'm sure it's them..."

"Well they both seem to be from England and you told me when we left Nerima that you were from there, but, who are they?"

"Can we wait for them to wake up?" 

"Hai." Ranma walked over to them watching Kasumi and Lilac working on their newest patient.

"I don't want to loose them too." Nodoka whispered.

"Don't worry Nodoka obachan. Lupin-san is fine just a little banged up he'll wake up in a day or two. This one is more of a problem; he looks like he's been through all of Ranma fights for the past two years in just a month. However, I'm sure he'll be just fine in a week or two. Well- he will have to recover some but he will be up and about real soon." Kasumi finished bandaging him. "We should leave and let them rest." She pulled a curtain between the beds, and everyone left the room.

oOo

"Goodness, you startled me." Kasumi smiled at her brown haired patient three days after he came to her care, as she watched he struggled to sit up. "You should rest you took a horrible beating." 

"S... Sorry." He croaked hoarsely.

"Here." Kasumi gave him a glass of water.

"Thanks." He put the glass down after taking a sip; then he lay back down, and immediately sat back up again in shock as Ranma came into sight. "S..."

"Hi, I'm Ranma." The younger man held out his hand.

"Remus." Remus shook Ranma's hand.

Ranma looked at Kasumi and she nodded. He then pulled Remus to his feet. "You're getting relocated to my mom's house." 

Remus stumbled and Ranma steadied him. Then they walked outside and headed a few houses away. Ranma showed him to a moderate sized room. "This is a guest room; you'll use it as long as you are here. You should lie down, normally Kasumi would have kept you at the healer's house longer but Okasan insisted that you come here as soon as you woke."

Remus lay on the bed and fell into a half slumber, part of him wanting to sleep and the other wanting answers especially about the young man in front of him.

"Ranma." said a female voice.

"Hai Okasan." Ranma left the room; Remus woke himself up a bit as he heard a muffled conversation in the hall and then a familiar woman walked into the room. 

"Angela..." Remus breathed.

"Remus." Angela walked to the bed and threw her arms around him in a hug. As she did he thought well that's one mystery solved.

Ranma left the house and went back to the healers, when he walked inside he heard lots of yelling.

"Nani?!" He saw Shan Pu, Kasumi, and Lilac holding the other patient down.

"Ranma, help he's fighting, he seems to think that we are some Ministry somewhere." As Kasumi spoke in Japanese the unknown man calmed down.

"You spoke to him in English and he freaked?" 

"Hai, Strange, ne?

"We will find out, but now..." Ranma turned towards the man on the bed. "Well he fell asleep."

"I wasn't expecting him to wake up for at least another day or two. He is strong. But, it's good for him to sleep." Kasumi sat on the floor pushing her disheveled hair out of her face.

"Well, just don't speak English when he wakes up again, no matter how bad your English is." He looked at Shan Pu.

"Hai." All three young women nodded. 

"I'm curious about our visitors, Nodoka Obachan seems to know them." Kasumi stood up and leaned against the table- the other girls, also stood up from their various resting positions and went to sit at the table.

"Yeah and Lupin-san knows okasan's first name."

"Why did she change her name to her middle name anyway?" Lilac asked.

"She said that her job put her in danger and she was trying to protect me. She moved to Japan and started using her middle name. Then she met Oyaji and completed her hiding by making a pact with him. I'd be his heir and he would let her and me use his family name."

"Yes, I always wondered how he could do those things to his son." Kasumi mused.

"Easy, I ain't his son just his heir. However, he needed me to think that I was his son... Another reason for that training trip and not going straight back to Okasan when we returned to Japan."

"Oh, is that why you left Nerima? To get away from someone who expects you to treat him like a parent when he did nothing to act like one? He even treated you like a slave and bargaining chip."

"Yeah," Ranma jumped and crouched on the back of a chair. "Panda no baka." 

None of the girls noticed grey eyes slightly open on the bed, Ranma ignored them. He then jumped off the top of the chair back flipped in the air and landed on the floor next to the door. "Shan Pu do you want to spar?"

"Hai, Shan Pu like that." She ran out the door, Ranma turned to follow.

"If you notice him waking call Okasan." He told the two healers. 

"Hai."

Ranma followed Shan Pu out and the eyes on the bed closed.

Ranma and Shan Pu went to the Amazon training grounds- as they were sparring Nodoka came to talk to Ranma. 

"Ranma!" She called to her son.

"Hai okasan?" Ranma bounded over to his mother after throwing Shan Pu, she shortly joined them.

"I need to talk to you, alone..."

Yoshi!" Shan Pu nodded and ran off to an obstacle course.

"What about?"

"The man who came out of the Gate. But first I want to introduce you to Remus."

Ranma and his mother went back to her house.   
---------------------------------------  
Glossary is now at

I have also revised this chapter getting rid of mistakes that I have missed... You never realize how many you make until you re-read it's horrible.  
Revised 01/25/04  
Revised 05/24/04

Revised 03/05/07


	4. Dudley and Dumbledore

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 03

Dudley and Dumbledore   
-----------------------------------------

A few days after Harry found out that Remus was rescued he came downstairs for breakfast. As he got his food his Aunt and Uncle just stared at him, while he ate they stared at him, until he left they stared at him.

'Well they can't push me around, they can't threaten me, they can't call me names, so now they stare at me. Very uncomfortable but I can live with it. After all they do it all the time at school and almost anywhere in the Wizarding World.' Harry thought as he walked down the street and went to the park.

As he was idly swinging on one of the repaired swings, Dudley and his friends came by.

"Well if it isn't Potter... Mum and Dad might be afraid of those people, but I'm not. Let's get him!!!!" Dudley's gang attacked Harry who fell backward off the swing, got up and sprinted off towards Magnolia Crescent.

He intended to go to Mrs. Figg's house- he never made it- he did get to the well-known alley when he tripped and fell. Dudley and his gang were upon him like a pack of jackals. Punching and kicking him. He curled up and protected his face and head.

Harry didn't know how long the beating lasted but when it stopped he stayed curled up, the noises of people getting beat up had not stopped. Then the noise of running was heard- that was when he moved his arms. When he was finally able to look up again he stared into eyes almost as green as his own. The boy had dark brown hair and a yellow bandana holding it out of his face. He wore worn traveling clothes in yellow and dark green.

"Hi." He said smiling, also showing what seemed to be small fangs.

"H... Hi." Harry replied shakily. He then tried to sit up... but found it almost impossible to do so.

"Let me help... is there someplace I can bring you?" He asked easily lifting Harry into his arms.

"Yeah, a lady who used to take care of me lives that way." Harry pointed towards Mrs. Figgs house. 

"Ok... glad Nodoka-san helped me get rid of my directional problems." The boy walked towards Mrs. Figgs house, he walked up to the door of the house Harry indicated. The door opened when Harry used the knocker.

"Oh!! Harry! What happened?" Mrs. Figg exclaimed.

"Dudley and his gang decided that they were going to disregard some warnings. They attacked me. Wasn't someone supposed to be watching?"

"Ha... Harry." A panting Mundungus Fletcher ran up to the door. "I saw them start to chase you but lost sight of you before I could catch up."

"Oh... well it's better that you were here and not somewhere else."

"Who is he." Mrs. Figg pointed at the boy who helped Harry.

"Hehehe I'm Ryoga Hibiki, sorry about this." Ryoga introduced himself. 

"Nothing to apologize dearie... we should be thanking you."

"Well I hate bullies... after all I'm a reformed bully... well I tried to bully people who I thought were bullies but really weren't. But I've opened my eyes since then." 

"Well come inside we need to get Harry cleaned up." 

Ryoga went inside and put Harry down on a couch. Mrs. Figg brought a first aid kit, as she was getting it, Ryoga checked Harry over for broken bones.

"Heh you're lucky nothings broken just bruises and cuts." the fanged boy took the kit and started dressing Harry's injuries.

"Where did you learn that?" Mundungus asked.

"Hmmm? Oh here and there I've lived on the road most of my life, I'm also a Martial Artist, I got injured a lot." Ryoga finished with Harry's injuries.

"So what do we do about Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Why?" asked a confused newcomer to Harry's life.

"I have to live with him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will be mad if he is hurt."

"Heh well I did hold back but I also made sure the they were in pain."

"Great now I'm gonna get it... They might try to kick me out again."

"They won't, I'll call Moody and Tonks we'll talk to them and Dudley." Mundungus left the room. When he came back he was smiling. "They're coming."

"But what will help me next time?" 

"Next time Harry? He shouldn't attack you again." Mundungus looked at Harry questioningly.

"He disregarded the threat this time... what will he do next time?"

"Hmmm what do you know about a place called Jusenkyo?" asked the formerly lost boy.

"Supposed to be a place that was the site of a failed Magical experiment a few thousand years ago." 

"Yes well now it is a training ground for stupid Martial Artists." supplied Ryoga.

"What is?" asked a girl with hair weirder then an Amazons. She and an older man had just walked inside.

"Jusenkyo... a friend of mine was dragged there by his sensei a few years ago, I followed... we all fell in..."

"Doesn't it bestow Animagus abilities on people?"

"If you can control it- yes... most people can't so they are just cursed to turn into an animal or something." 

"What do you turn into? Can you control it?" Harry looked curiously at Ryoga.

"I can control it only because a friend of mine taught me how... after he figured it out. I turn into a pig." Ryoga explained, then vanished, cloths and all and a cute black piglet was in his place. He wore Ryoga's bandana, then Ryoga reappeared. "With control come less embarrassment, now I take my cloths with me when I transform."

"And you will stay with Harry when we can't?" Moody got right into Ryoga's face. "How do we know you can protect Harry. How do we know we can trust YOU?!!?" Moody then landed in a heap on the other side of the room.

"Only one person has ever beaten me with out having to activate my curse first, and that person is my friend Ranma. As for how you can trust me I'm a Martial Artist. Ranma said it best when he rephrased his sensei's words- 'It's a Martial Artists DUTY to protect anyone who, for whatever reason, can not protect themselves." Ranma told me that the day he left Nerima. That was the day he gave me the key to control the curse also the day his Mother gave me the key to get control of my directional problem." 

"Ranma? Is he in China?" Harry asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I sometimes have dreams of other people and places. Ranma, in one of my dreams, saved a friend of mine. A girl named Shan Pu was with him."

"Yup that's Ranma alright... Wonder if Shan Pu is still trying to marry him?" 

"I'll ask Remus."

"We have to go talk to the Dursleys." Moody walked toward the door, grumbling about how he would keep a very close watch on Ryoga, the others followed. Ryoga turned into his pig form and jumped into Harry's arms.

When they got to the house Vernon Dursley tired to punish Harry for letting Dudley get hurt. Moody threatened him saying that Dudley would get more then hurt if he ever hurt Harry again, Moody also brandished his wand. That shut Vernon right up. Then he introduced Ryoga, the highly trained attack pig- saying that anyone who tried to hurt Harry would get attacked by the pig.

About three days later Harry and Ryoga found themselves back in Mrs. Figgs house. Albus Dumbledore wanted to speak to Harry and meet Ryoga, they sat themselves down on the couch while waiting for him to finish speaking to Mrs. Figg. When he entered and took a seat on a chair Harry looked eagerly at the headmaster.

"Yes, Remus has contacted us."

"So, what did he say?" Harry nearly bounced off his seat, he had recovered very well.

"He said that he was rescued by people named Ranma Kuro and Shan Pu." 

"So, Ranma really did ditch Genma's name..." Ryoga mused.

"You know Ranma?" Dumbledore looked sharply at Ryoga.

"He mentioned it when he rescued me." 

"What do you know about him?"

"Ranma... heh well he never gives up... even when it's in his best interest to do so. Well that isn't entirely true he does give up when he knows something is a lost cause... like Akane." Ryoga looked thoughtful.

"How so?"

"He always said that we were friends, he always helped me even when I was trying to seriously maim him. I was blinded by loneliness and depression. He never gave up trying to help me see what was in front of my eyes. But then there was Kuno, he always hated Ranma, still does but even when Kuno was trying to kill him he still tried to help Kuno when he needed it."

"So he never gives up on people, tries to see the bright side of them?"

"Bright side? No, he knows full well that Kuno hates him and always will... He just does what he feels is right. Although Akane has tried to kill him on numerous occasions he will help her if she needs it, she is actually the reason he left Nerima. They were 'Dating'- well her father and his sensei wanted them to get married to join the Martial Arts Schools but they had too many problems and after a wedding attempt failed they got along better, for a bit, but then it all fell apart that is when he left."

"Hmmm what about his mother?"

"I know she is a witch she helped me get rid of a family curse... she taught me much of magic. But for her story you need to ask her."

"What I found out about her is almost ancient history, I have spent the past few days trying to find out information about Ranma and his family. Harry when you described Ranma I had an inspiration and I went with it- I used a spell to find someone who everyone thinks is dead and I found her. I also used another spell to find out if she had any children and found that she did- a son named Ranma. When she was nineteen she married, at the time she had just finished Auror training, one of the youngest to graduate, her husband also went into the training, he had just graduated from Hogwarts, when they married. Then Voldemort started hunting purebloods that did not agree with his point of view. Her brother and husband wanted her to take less risks, she was one of the best. She told them she would not stop, Voldemort needed to be stopped more. About a year and three months before Harry was born, she did finally give in, no one knew why... she left with Voldemort on her tail, we all thought he killed her when she did not return. Apparently she left because she was protecting her unborn child, and she found a place where even Voldemort could not find her." 

"Chaos Magic is powerful, that is why she moved to Nerima, so she says."

"Yes, most wizards avoid it at all costs. If I had known where she was we would not be here now." 

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry had been listening to the story raptly.

"Her name when she left was Angela Nodoka Potter-Black."

Harry stared at his headmaster in complete and total shock. "Wh... what?" 

"Like I said before we all thought she was dead... I tried to find her even after I brought you to the Dursleys... I wanted you to live with people with the capacity to care but I could not find them."

"Them?" Harry looked at his headmaster inquiringly.

"Your father has more than one sister, but, one I know is dead and the other two hid themselves so well even I could not find them... I had lost hope that they were alive but now Angela is back."

"She uses Nodoka and she had an agreement about using another family name... the name she used was Saotome. But she probably uses Kuro now."

"What does Kuro mean?" asked Harry.

"Hmmm? It means Black." answered Ryoga.   
--------------------------------------  
Glossary:::  
URL is on my Biopage

Another revision.  
Revised 1/25/04.  
Revised 05/24/04

Revised 03/04/07


	5. Phoenix's and Martial Artists

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 04

Phoenixes and Martial Artists  
------------------------------------------  
Nodoka had introduced Ranma and Remus the night before. She explained to Ranma that Remus was a friend of hers from school, Ranma and Remus found that they liked each other. Ranma found Remus's knowledge of the world and of magic fascinating, while Remus found Ranma's practical experience of the world and his knowledge of the Muggle fighting arts absorbing. Remus then told Nodoka about Harry and what happened during the past year, especially what happened to Sirius. When Remus finished his tale Nodoka realized that it was past midnight, she also noticed the Remus wasn't looking too well. She suggested that they all get some rest and they would continue speaking in the morning. 

Remus agreed and they all went to bed, during the night Ranma realized that Remus wasn't sleeping he was just tossing and turning, so the young Martial Artist went to his mother's friends' room and used a pressure point to knock the werewolf out for the rest of the night.

The next morning Ranma and Nodoka brought Remus back to the Healers house. Remus couldn't figure out why. However, when Nodoka sat down he followed and listened when she started talking. 

"Remus, what do you know about the 'Gate of Judgement'? 

"Nothing good- it's a death trap..." He stated shaking just a bit.

"Well yes... What do you know of the 'Gates of the Judged'?"

"They were destroyed about three hundred years ago... that is why the 'Gate of Judgement' is a death trap."

"Well that is not entirely true... the 'Gate of Judgement' was a Death trap before the other Gates were destroyed. However, what is also not true is that all the Gates were destroyed. One still exists." Nodoka looked expectantly at Remus.

"One... WHERE?!?!?!" Remus reached over and grabbed Nodoka's shoulders slightly shaking her.

"About five miles from here. Although in the last three hundred years only one person has made it through the Gate."

"Oh..." Remus sat back deflated.

"The good news is that that person came through about two hours after Ranma rescued you from Voldemort."

Remus just stared at her, his mouth opening and closing ineffectually. Nodoka stood up and pulled him to his feet, then she brought him to a private room of the house. When she opened the door he also realized that this was the room he had been in, as she drew him in to the room he saw that the other bed, which he hadn't noticed before, was occupied. The person on the bed was someone whom he thought he would never see again.

"SIRIUS!!!!" he yelled running over to the bed. He knelt down next to the unconscious form of his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"It was late and I knew that you would want to come running here and we all needed rest." Nodoka sat down on the other side of Sirius.

"But..." 

"Would you have rested if I had told you?"

"No, but I couldn't sleep any way- I wouldn't have gotten any sleep if someone hadn't sneaked into my room and knocked me out." Here he glared at Ranma who had been quietly following them the whole time. 

"I am unrepentant... he's awake." Ranma turned from Remus to Sirius who opened his eyes when Ranma caught him. He also tried to sit up but failed miserable especially since Remus held him down.

"How much damage did the poison do?" Sirius stopped trying to sit up and settled for asking a question. 

"Poison?" Remus stared at his friend.

"Yes, poison. Well?"

"Kasumi says it's permanent, Lilac says it's irreparable. I think anything is possible but some are improbable." Ranma sat balancing on the backrest of the same chair he had the other day.

"You knew I was awake yesterday, just like you did today... why didn't you say anything?" 

Ranma shrugged "You weren't hurting anything and they should have noticed... they are healers after all."

"Somehow even with the damage I still know what is going on."

"Sirius, what damage?" Remus looked confused.

"On my way out of the 'Gate Realm' I was struck with a thought... 'What if the Gate doesn't let me out?' It didn't let one of the gate creatures out; they are the beings that live in the Gate Realm, the place between Gates. In my indecision some of the gate creatures decided to attack me enmass. In addition, one of them, the poisonous kind was able to get past my guard. The poison got in my eyes."

Remus looked at Sirius in shock. He then noticed that his friends grey eyes weren't focusing on anything. "You're BLIND!!"

"Yes, and Ranma is balancing on a chair back."

"You're not blind, but..."

"I'm blind- can't see a thing, but somehow I know what is happening. Somehow even though my eyes aren't working I can still see. Not color mind you but like a... I can't explain."

"I think it is much like a Sci-fi 3D radar map..." Ranma supplied.

"Ranma, how did you do that jump yesterday?" Sirius asked.

Ranma jumped off the back of the chair and flipped landing next to the bed this time. "Probably using the same concept that you are using to see..."

"Chi... but I thought only Martial Artists use it." Nodoka looked puzzled.

"Not really Okasan... fighters of all kinds as well as monks and Miko use it... Chi, ki, whatever you name it the more you are in tune with yourself the stronger it is. And Martial Artists are very in tune." 

"Yoshi, I get it- Kenki is the same as chi?" 

"Yeah I believe Kenki and chi are just two different ways of saying the same thing, Miko and Monks use Reiki, and Youkai use Youki."

"But... I..." Sirius started. 

"How long were you fighting for in the Gate Realm?" Ranma interrupted.

"Most of the time."

"A month give or take?"

"Yeah the only place you can't get attacked are... well I suppose they would be called Oasis's, they hold food and water and are protected by some sort of barrier. 

"Well that much almost constant fighting and vigilance has to tune you into yourself. It will awaken chi sense- you needed to know when you would be attacked from ANY direction so you unconsciously used your chi to do it. After all the harder one trains the faster they learn chi techniques. Take Ryoga, a friend of mine, and Akane, and acquaintance of mine... they have similar potential but because he is consistently training he can use chi far better then she can.

"And she will never match him because she doesn't train." Put in Nodoka.

"Exactly." 

"So I sense everything through chi?"

"Yes, Sirius you've always had it, that is why dueling comes so easily for you. One way or another you've been fighting all your life." Nodoka answered.

"So, now that we have that out of the way what are we going to do about my nephew?" Nodoka leaned back in her chair.

"I need to contact Albus and give my message to the Amazon Elders."

"Ku Lon, figures that you are asking for help in the war that 'everyone wanted to be over but isn't' she used that exact phrase." Nodoka said. 

"Yeah, is she the one I need to contact?"

"Yes, I am. How is Albus? He hasn't visited in over six years." 

"Busy, thanks to Voldemort."

"Oh that's 'Stupid Snake Man' that's what he said his name was when we rescued Remus."

"YOU fought Voldemort and live to tell about it?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I fought Saffron and lived to tell of it."

"Hmmm now that you reminded me so did Albus... around fifty years ago, I met him just after."

"The God of Rebirth? I heard the people had to fight him to keep him sane... must be very hard to do. Though my question is why does Shan Pu call him 'Stupid Snake Man'?" Remus asked.

"She calls Akane, Kitchen Destroyer; Ukyo, Spatula Girl; Kodachi, Ribbon Girl or Crazy Girl; Ryoga, Umbrella Boy or Pig Boy; and Kuno, Stick Boy. You can add stupid to the beginning of any of those depending on her mood and if she is happy with you or not." Ranma explained.

"What does she call you?" Sirius asked.

"Arien or Ranma... she hasn't called me Arien since I came to China last year though."

"When you were accepted into the tribe she lost the right. We always thought that you were like other outsiders... that you would never accept our laws."

"As a boy I could not..." he answered.

"Right- Albus wants help right?"

"Yeah, the Ministry would not ask but then they fear Amazons. Minister Fudge asked Albus to find help for the war... he thought of you."

"Yes, we do strike fear in people," Ku Lon cackled evilly, "Good thing the Peoples Republic has 'forgotten' about us. We will help." 

"Thank you." Remus said.

"However I'm intrigued about one thing."

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"What happened to you..." Here she pointed towards Sirius, "You look like you slept with Dememtors for a decade."

"I did." Sirius replied, he then told his tale with help from Remus, when they were done Ku Lon was lost in thought.

"It seems strange that your government didn't want to find the truth..."

"To them they did find the truth." Sirius said.

"No, they covered it up, if they were sure that you were guilty they would have given you a trial. Something is fishy about that. However, you Remus will return in a few days with a document from the elders. For now you should send a message to Albus."

"Angela, I want you to come with me when I return."

"I can't Remus." Nodoka replied.

"Why?"

She looked at Sirius, "For what it's worth I will stay with my husband." 

"But Harry..."

"I'll go, I can represent Okasan, ne?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah- I think Harry should come back here anyway... He would definitely be happier here until school starts again. I'll owl Albus." Remus went back to Nodoka's house for parchment and a quill. Then he wrote a letter to Albus saying that he was ok, he found Angela, she wanted to meet Harry but for reasons he could not send by owl she could not leave China, and that he would be back in England in a few days. He also said that there was a lot to tell when he got back and he was bringing the person who saved him from Voldemort, Ranma. He said that Angela wanted Harry to come to China for the rest of the summer until school started again. He then went to mail the letter and realized that he didn't have an owl.

"Angela," he walked into the room where Angela, Sirius, and Ranma were talking, "do you have an owl?" He asked.

"No but Ranma got a Phoenix friend from Saffron."

"Hiko will bring your message." Ranma held up his arm and Phoenix appeared in a burst of flame.

Remus stared at the beautiful bird, "I thought Phoenix didn't take letters?"

"They do, the only reason you thought that is because Albus almost never asks Fawkes to take letters." Nodoka explained.

"Oh." Remus tied the message to Hiko and she vanished in another ball of flame. 

A few days later Ranma and Remus Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. When they got there people stared at Ranma.

Ranma glared at everyone who was staring, and asked in Japanese "What's with them?" He pointed at them.

"You look like your father..." Remus answered also in Japanese. "Maybe we should speak English now."

"Ok." Ranma switched to English. "Now that they've stopped staring." Ranma grinned.

"Heh they stopped because you spoke Japanese" Remus said as they left the pub. "Little do they know that Sirius is fluent in Japanese." Both of them laughed at the stupidity of the uninformed.

"So where are we going?" Ranma looked at Remus.

"Remember that paper that I showed you before we left? The one that Hiko brought back and I burned after?"

"Yeah."

"We are going to that address."

"Sugoi."

The two went off to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I think that the only reason that Albus sent the address was because Hiko is a phoenix."

Ranma shrugged "Phoenix's have more ways of protecting themselves then owls, not the least of which is almost instantaneous transport."

"Right. When we get there, concentrate on the words on the paper."

"Sure." 

When they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place they entered the house and Remus brought Ranma down to the Kitchen. Molly Weasley was making lunch; she turned around to greet Remus.

"Remus, you're back, it's good to see you again, we were getting worried." Then she caught sight of Ranma who was in the shadows of the Hall, she jumped backwards and tripped over a chair and started to fall. She never hit the ground, she looked up into Ranma's face as he straightened up holding her in his arms, and then he put her feet on the floor and let her go.

"Ummm I'm Ranma, sorry for startling you." Ranma smiled and put his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Oh dear you scared me, I thought that you were someone else, someone who is dead- you don't look like a ghost..." She trailed off looking down. Then she looked at Remus. "There is something different about you Remus, you seem happier..."

"Yes, well I found a friend who I thought was dead."

"Really? Who?"

"This is Angela's son Ranma." Remus indicated the young Martial Artist. "He is also Sirius's son."

"Oh, that explains the resemblance."

"Where is everyone else?" Remus asked.

"Picking up Harry, tomorrow's his birthday. Ron and Hermione are upstairs with Ginny."

"Then we'll go up too- please, send Harry up when he gets here." 

"Sure."

Ranma and Remus went upstairs and went through the process of introductions all over again. Ranma started to get to know Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. In addition, they waited for Harry.  
----------------------------------------  
I have taken out most of the Japanese.  
Another revision.  
Revised 01/25/04  
Revised 05/24/04

Revised 03/05/07


	6. Fledglings and Avatars

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 05

Fledglings and Avatars  
----------------------------------------  
When they heard the front door open Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ran downstairs, quietly, Ranma and Remus followed. When they reached the Hall everyone was saying 'Hi' being very quiet until, that is, Tonks saw Ranma and realized that he was too solid looking to be a ghost; she jumped, screamed, and crashed in to the umbrella rack, Dear Mrs. Black woke up, then the real screaming began. Ranma walked calmly into the hall.

"Sorry for startling you. I seem to do that a lot lately." Ranma apologized. Mrs. Weasley and Remus were trying to cover the portrait.

"...MUDBLOODS AND MONSTERS IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS..."

Tonks smiled sheepishly, all the other members of the Order stared at Ranma. "I'm Ranma."

"...STUPID SON COULDN'T EVEN STAY ALIVE..." 

Ranma looked at the portrait as it went on getting nasty about Sirius, Harry was getting red faced with anger at what the portrait was saying. Ranma walked over to the portrait and gave it a glare... of course everyone noticed that his eyes were glowing in the semidarkness of the corridor even the painting. "SHUT UP!!!! Che- if you don't have anything nice to say get a life and find something nice to say. But then again you are a painting and they should be seen and NOT HEARD!"

By the end of his speech Mrs. Black had shut up and started cowering in the corner of her frame. And Ranma...? Ranma was glowing bright blue all over. "Thank you... gomen but you were giving me a headache."

Mrs. Black poked her head out of the corner as Ranma stopped glowing. "Who are you?"

"Ranma pleased to meet you." He then bowed to the painting.

Remus walked over from where _he_ had been cowering. "He is your grandson."

"Such _power_..." The curtains closed and no more noise was heard from the painting.

As everyone started slowly getting up from various positions of hiding, well everyone except Harry and Ryoga, Tonks walked over to Ranma and Remus. "Never thought I'd see the day..." She stared at the portrait. "How'd you do it?"

"Ummm- well... What do you know about Ki?" 

"Nothing."

"Ok, in that case. Ki means energy. There are three kinds of Ki that are used... as weapons or enhancers. KenKi is your fighting spirit; you use your emotions for it, it is also reffered to as Chi. ReiKi is your Spirit's power, Miko and monks usually use it, it should come naturally to people who have lots of it. YouKi is the Ki of Youkai, I suppose you would say non-humans or magical creatures; a Kappa for instance uses YouKi. I know that in this part of the world though Kappa and other Asian Youkai have lost a good portion of power and they have changed from what their Asian cousins are, unless they have kept to their roots and most humans, especially wizards never see them. I use KenKi I use the emotion of confidence so my Ki is blue."

"Mine used to be green for depression, but since I'm no longer depressed I can't use it anymore." Ryoga supplied. "I have to find a new emotion."

"Hey! P-chan when did you get to England?" Ranma waved at his friendly rival.

"About a week and a half ago." Ryoga hit Ranma on the head with his umbrella. "Don't call me P-chan." He then leaned his umbrella against the wall.

"Sure. Ok to get back as I said KenKi and YouKi are specific to certain groups. ReiKi is universal. So what I did was use my Ki to enhance and focus my magic thus intimidating the magic of the portrait in to backing down... I think I also scared you guys. It is however easier for wizards to learn Ki because magic essentially comes from your life force, but it is rarely used because of the Magic." Ranma then wandered into the kitchen "That's the basics... kinda."

"Very kinda, but a good explanation for something that's hard to explain." Ryoga sat down; Harry sat next to him and pulled Ranma to sit on Harry's other side. Molly served lunch as everyone else sat down. 

"So, Remus what did you need to tell us that you did not want to write down?" Albus sat down at the end of the table helping himself to some lunch.

Remus looked at Albus startled then looked uncomfortable. "Well... I..."

"Let's start where Okasan started. What do you all know about the 'Gate of Judgement'?"

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other and shrugged. The rest had varying degrees of surprise and sadness in their expressions.

"It kills. You can talk to spirits through it..." Moody trailed off.

"Ok- what do you know about the 'Gates of the Judged'?" Ranma looked thoughtfully at all the adults in the room.

"They were destroyed over three hundred years ago..." Tonks answered this time.

"So- no one knows the true story?"

"That is all there is to it." Moody snarled.

"Not exactly. There is more... much, much more."

"So, what is it?" Harry blurted out.

"When I first went to China to live, I was living with the People of Phoenix Mountain. That is where I first heard this story. When I left them, two months later, I went to live with the Musk."

"Then why were you living with the Amazons?" Albus asked.

"I have been adopted in to all the tribes of Jusendo."

"Then why did the Amazons allow you to go to the Musk first?"

"They flipped a coin the Amazons lost. However, I spent five months with the Musk and five more with the Amazons to learn. After those months I could live wherever I wanted, I have apartments in the Mountain and the Citadel, and Okasan has a house in the Amazon Village. I heard the rest of the story with the Amazons and Musk.

"The story is long so get comfortable, about seven thousand years ago a man decided that Wizards needed a justice system, but he did not want to use fallible humans he wanted a fair and impartial judge that was immune to lies and deceit. He searched and studied and tested and tried until he came upon the perfect, to him, system. He created five gates- one entered a parallel realm the others exited it. Anyone could enter the 'Gate Realm', as it was called, but only the 'Good' people could leave."

Harry and his friends looked confused but the rest had looks of concentration on their faces. 

"This is an interesting story but what does it have to do with us?" Moody barked.

"I'm getting to that, try not to interrupt please. The entrance was called 'The Gate of Judgement' the exits were called 'The Gates of the Judged'. He found the perfect places to put them. The Gates were all put in different areas of the globe. The 'Gate of Judgement' was placed in what is today England. If there were no people living near the Gates then civilization sprung up around it; if there was already people there then they were asked to guard the Gates. One of 'The Gates of the Judged' was in what is now South America, another was in Egypt, a third was in Europe between what is now France and Germany, The last was in China... in Jusendo Valley. The Phoenix People of Phoenix Mountain Guarded it.

"His government was the early Ministry of Magic. The Gates were used as a trial system for law-breakers and supposed law-breakers. They were sent into the Gate. If they were Judged innocent they came out the other side... originally they were fine when they exited. However eventually they started coming out in variously stages of injury. The guilty did not exit, at first no one cared what happened to them but eventually they realized that something was going very wrong inside the Gate Realm. Therefore, they watched everyone who went into the Gate Realm. They realized that the guilty were being transformed into monsters that reflected what was in their hearts. They also found that those monsters were attacking anyone who had a chance of leaving the Gate Realm. Some of those attacked died from the attacks either in the Gate Realm or after they got out.

"The ones who were killed had their names cleared, the ones that were transformed were considered guilty as charged. They certainly had monsters in their hearts even if they never did anything evil. The ones who made it out were considered Heroes for they not only got out of the gate they got out through a gauntlet of death."

Ranma looked around the room again; he smirked when he noticed how everyone was hanging on his every word.

Albus saw that Ranma was taking a breather so he spoke, "I've never found this story, all the references to it have been destroyed. The Ministry did not want people to know what started them."

"Amazons and Phoenix People have a tendency to hang on to history and Kill all who would destroy it." Ryoga stated.

"But why does this have anything to do with us?" Harry asked.

"If you were a sixth year you would understand or you would at the end of sixth year." Remus replied.

"He will understand when I'm finished. About three hundred fifty years ago a Dark Lord wanted to get rid of the Gates. He could not reach the entrance, so he went to destroy the exits."

"And he destroyed them all!! So what's the point of this story?" Tonks interrupted.

"He destroyed all but the one in China, over the millennia, first the Amazons then the Musk started guarding the gate with the Phoenix People, that was the one thing they could agree on, guard the gate. The guards of the Gate, one from each tribe, wiped him out before he could get within ten miles of it."

"But then people who went in would come out again, right?" Tonks questioned. 

"If they survive- yes. But, only if they survive. Moreover, in the later years of the judgement system most did not. Now since the closest gates have been destroyed you have to go half way around the world to get out. Only the strongest could survive that. That is why when the Dark Lord destroyed the Gates no one went to see what happened to him, they stopped using the gates and rejoiced that he never returned. In the past three hundred fifty years only one has survived the Gate Realm; the guards keep meticulous records descriptions, not names."

"What do you mean!?" Tonks stood up she also looked faint.

Harry looked around at the faces around him most of them had hope mingled with disbelief except for Remus and Ranma. Remus looked worried, Ranma was calm.

"What is the 'Gate of Judgement' called now?" Ranma simply asked.

"The 'Veil of Death'... because you can hear what the Ministry insists are the voices of the dead from within." Dumbledore answered.

"The voices you hear are the voices of the trapped ones the 'Gate Creatures' the ones who were transformed. How many people have gone through in the last three hundred fifty years?"

"About twenty all with varying power levels but none were extremely strong except one. Most of them went through because they were entranced by the voices in the Veil."

Harry sat staring at Ranma thinking about the implications of what had just been said.

"The person that has come through came through not even a week ago. And went through the Veil about a month and a half ago."

"That person is still alive?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes... Alive." Ranma smiled at Harry. Harry let out a whoop of joy. 

"Remus? Who were you talking about earlier when I asked you why you looked happier?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure... part of me was thinking about Sirius, but another part was thinking of Angela and the third part said that together they are a unit so it didn't matter."

"And in the end it still doesn't matter since they are both still alive." Ranma supplied. 

"Ranma." Albus looked at the young martial artist with a larger then normal twinkle in his eyes. "What is the Phoenix Avatar?"

"The chosen champion of Saffron: God-King of Phoenix Mountain And God of Rebirth. Why?"

"Only another Avatar would know that."

"But, you knew that I knew because of Hiko my Phoenix."

"Albus, you have mentioned the Phoenix Avatar before..." Remus started. 

"Yes. Saffron is a god, but his sanity is tied to a human. If the human dies so does Saffron's sanity. If Saffron dies before his Avatar his sanity dies too, then another potential Avatar comes along and brings him back to sanity."

"How?" Hermione asked speaking up for the first time.

"The potential Avatar is usually a powerful wizard or warrior. When he or she becomes the Avatar that person induces Saffron to use that which he is God of." Albus answered.

"Meaning the potential Avatar kills him to get him to be reborn. With a link to that person." Ranma elaborated.

"I defeated Saffron about fifty years ago... Shortly after I defeated Grindwald." 

"About three years ago Saffron was killed by treachery, the traitors died in his rebirth but Saffron was still insane. About a year and a half ago I was asked by the Jusenko Guide and the Amazons to defeat Saffron. I did not know about the Avatar business at the time. I found out about that when I was asked to come back to China a little over a year ago... That is why I was living at Mt. Phoenix to learn about the Avatar Abilities." Ranma explained. 

"The Order of the Phoenix was originally created, many centuries ago, by a Phoenix Avatar who was a wizard, however when he died, a warrior took his place and the wizards, not wanting to show themselves to a muggle disbanded. I found out about it while at Mt. Phoenix and reinstated it. Most Phoenix Avatars die of old age, but some die in battle, some live longer then the Saffron incarnation that they are Avatars for. Like I did. I was going to introduce this incarnation of the order to Saffron and his people before I died, however, now I'll introduce you to the next Avatar. Ranma meet the Order of the Phoenix, Order of the Phoenix meet Ranma. I can train Ranma to take my place. I never dreamed that I would be able to retire from this."

"You can't retire!! We need you!!" All the Phoenix members yelled.

"But, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix is the current Phoenix Avatar. I'm only in charge because I wanted to find and train the new Avatar." Albus explained.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments when they were startled by giggling. They all looked around. However, it was Ranma who found the source.

"Botan! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you... You've been living in China for the past year and more. So I got leave to find you, but when I got to China they said that you went to England, so I came here to find you." The blue haired girl was wearing a pink Kimono and sitting on an Oar right inside the kitchen door.

"And how did you find us?!!? It should be impossible!!!!" Moody exclaimed standing up.

"But, Death can find even people under the Fidelus Charm. Nothing stops Death." Albus explained quietly.

"You're here for someone?" Tonks asked startled.

"Yeah! My _boyfriend_, Ranma!" The girl's oar disappeared and she landed on the ground in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that was when everyone noticed that up until that moment she had been transparent. Then she crossed the room and glomped Ranma.

"I'm not here because it's someone's time to die. Actually I haven't been on that assignment for a while... lately I've been helping Reikai Tantei." Botan explained. "That's how I met Ranma; he dropped _literally_ in on one of our battles one day. Directly from the sky, he said he was kicked all the way from Nerima, and after meeting everyone, I can believe it."

"Yeah, Nerima is crazy Martial Artists, Tomobiki is crazy Aliens, And Juuban is sane but weird Magical Girls. You never know what you'll get in Tokyo."

"I think that Nerima is more like 'Insanely Super Powerful, Crazy Martial Artists, With Sometimes Really Insanely Stupid styles'."

"Glad I got away before I completely lost my sanity."   
----------------------------------------  
Here is also the next cameo... or is that the first cameo? And some honorable mentions.

Another Revision  
Revised 01/25/04  
Revised 05/24/04

Revised 03/05/07


	7. OWLS and Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 06

O.W.L.S. And Diagon Alley

---------------------------------------  
Dumbledore stood up from the table and walked over to Ranma, "I know that you want to go back to China for the rest of the summer. I know that your mother wants to meet Harry."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "She does?"

"I forgot to mention that... I know Harry wants to see Sirius. However, what I want to know is... Ranma will you come to Hogwarts during the next school year?"

"Okasan said I should find more teachers in magic... because Amazon, Musk, and Phoenix People magic is different from other magic, and there is only so much she can teach me. So, yeah I'd like to go to Hogwarts."

"I think you should take your O.W.L.S. to find out what year you are in." 

"We haven't gotten our O.W.L.S. scores yet..." Harry started.

"Yes because of the problems last year the Ministry has not graded them yet. I will arrange for Ranma to take them as soon as I can."

"Albus, Ku Lon sent you a reply." Remus interrupted.

He handed the letter to the Headmaster. Albus opened the letter and read it. "Ho- the Amazons say that they will help in the war but if Sirius is not pardoned they will not work for the Ministry- they will only listen to me."

"Do you think that the Ministry will leave you with such power?"

"Fudge wants to control any allies that I find..."

"The Amazons won't listen to him anyway, they will only pretend to listen to him. But they won't even pretend to listen if he doesn't pardon Otousan."

"Amazons don't listen to _stupid outsider males_. They listen to people who have earned their respect. You have Dumbledore-kouchou, Fudge has not." Ryoga continued.

"But, neither we nor they will tell Fudge that." Ranma finished. "They will also act like airheads to Fudge, he will think they are stupid barbarians, while they are laughing at him behind his back."

"Well, I will arrange everything, however the laws about the gate have not been changed. The Department of Mysteries has informed Fudge of everything that went on in their chambers that night, Fudge knows that Sirius fell through the Veil and he knows the laws, if Sirius comes back he gets pardoned. He also gets a public apology and reimbursed."

"So, I can live with Sirius now?" Harry asked.

"You an live with all of us, I don't believe Okasan will be pleased if you are forced back to the Dursleys. And no one wants to see Okasan displeased."

"Angela will live with Sirius, so yes you'll be living with him." finished Albus.

"When can we tell the Dursleys? I want to see the looks on their faces."

"How about tomorrow? While you are there the rest of us can decorate for your birthday party. Remus- It's almost dark you should get ready." Mrs. Weasley ushered Remus out of the room for that night was a full moon.

"I will go to the Ministry tonight, I'll come back to go with you to the Dursleys." Albus left after that.

On there way up to the main levels of the house Tonks stopped and went to pick up Ryoga's umbrella and she fell over instead. "Oi what's this thing made out of?"

"Umm depleted Uranium is my guess." Ranma reached out and picked it up one handed and gave it to Ryoga.

Tonks stared '_but Ryoga bashed Ranma on the head with that thing and Ranma was fine, if it's that heavy… and they swing it around single handedly._' She stared after them shaking her head.

The next day Ranma explained his curse to those who did not know about it. Thanks to Animagi and Metamorphmagi (1) they did not have a problem with it. Harry, Ranma, Dumbledore, and Ryoga went to the Dursleys. Ranma went as a girl, Harry wondered about that but didn't say anything. When they knocked, Petunia answered and yelled for Vernon.

"I thought you were gone for the rest of the summer, _boy_?" Vernon got into Harry's face and Harry stepped back.

"Ahem," Ranma tried to get Vernon's attention but he ignored her, and continued to yell at Harry, so she got a peeved look on her face and grabbed him by the lapels then dragged him over to the driveway and put him into a headlock. "First of all, when I try to get your attention I expect to get it, _fully_ and _completely_. Secondly, to answer your question, not that you deserve to know, Harry will be living with my family from now on. He deserves a home with people who care not a place of despair." She then shifted her grip and threw Vernon into the flowerbed.

Petunia shrieked and ran to her groggy husband. "How could you?" 

"Easy- he's a jerk."

"No, I mean how does a short, slight girl like you have the strength to do that?" 

Ranma sweatdropped. "Ummm Training?"

"Oh, now how could you hurt my husband like that?"

Ranma facefaulted. "I spent the night listening to Harry talk about his life. So where is your son, I'd like to talk to him as well." 

"You leave Dudley _alone_!!!"

"Oh fine, we'll be leaving now, baibai."

Harry and Albus looked a little shocked at Ranma. "Yes, I think it is time to go." Albus stated and started walking towards the end of the street. The others followed, Albus then called the Knight Bus and they headed back to twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Ranma, why did you go as a girl?"

"Shock value, I was hoping that your uncle would do something to piss me off and he did two things to piss me off." Explained a now male Ranma.

"Oh." 

When they got back to twelve Grimmauld Place, Albus left to get the papers from the Ministry. When Harry entered the house he was surprised to see that there were decorations all over the place and food and presents and all different party games to play. They were celebrating Harry's birthday as well as his freedom from the Dursleys, they also celebrated Sirius's return form the Gate Realm and his freedom. True to his word Albus came back with the papers proving the Sirius was pardoned, as well as a schedule for Ranma to take the O.W.L.S. During the party Remus and Harry were discussing what had happened that day- Harry stated that Ranma's girl form could be a Weasley, and Remus said that Ranma looked like his mother when she was Ranma's age.

The next day Ranma and Albus went to the Ministry so Ranma could take his O.W.L.S. When they got there Ranma realized that Ryoga had followed them.

"Yo, Ryoga what's up?"

"I'm going to go back to Japan, Akari is waiting for me and I've been away for too long."

"'K, I'll see ya next time you pop up."

"Right, Bye." 

Ryoga walked around the corner and disappeared. Albus who had been watching him looked back at Ranma. "That wasn't apperating."

"No, that used to be part of a family curse- no sense of direction, get lost in a closet in Hokkaido and end up in a bathroom in Indiana. Well more then no sense of direction... but he controls it now."

Albus watched Ranma go through all the tests in the next few days; he came to the conclusion that whoever Ranma's teachers were they taught Ranma very well. The night Ranma's tests were over, the headmaster informed all the kids that the O.W.L.S. results would come out in a weeks time. 

During that week Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Botan, and Ranma got permission to explore London as long as they stick together and had an adult with them at all times, so they dragged Remus with them. They started exploring the area around 12 Grimmauld place until Ranma noticed that Harry's clothes were _all_ tattered hand-me-downs, Ranma then determined that Harry needed a new wardrobe so he went to a bank and withdrew a large sum of money from his account in China. His mother being independently wealthy gave him a good allowance, which he never used, and dragged everyone to shops all over London, even 'China Town'.

He also insisted on getting things for all the others, Ron and Ginny got a crash course in muggle fashion courtesy of Botan and Ranma, with help from Hermione. They got some mix and match shirts and slacks, and skirts for Ginny. Hermione was given free rein in an accessories boutique to buy whatever she wanted. Ranma also got Remus some muggle clothes. In addition, Harry got a whole new wardrobe from shoes to jackets. Even new glasses- still round but these had no frame; they were almost invisible. Ranma also insisted that everyone get some Chinese style clothes, that is: silk shirts and pants with slip on shoes, Ranma standard clothing, because he wanted to start teaching them Martial Arts.

When the O.W.L.S. results came in Hermione got Outstanding in all of them. Ron got Outstanding in three and Exceeds Expectations in the rest. Harry Got Outstanding in everything except History of Magic and Divination. Ranma got Outstanding in everything as well, 'Anything Goes Martial Arts Learning and Studying'. There was also a note that explained that the Astronomy test was graded on a curve because of the unusual events that happened during the test. The School supply list came the same day. Ranma was put into sixth year because he was only nine months older then Harry, he was not yet seventeen so he was a sixth year.

The next day they went to Diagon Alley, again with Remus in tow, to get their supplies. The first thing the did when they got there was go to the bank, Ranma changed what was left of the money he had taken out of the muggle bank and also took some money from his mothers vault. Harry went to his own vault, Ron and Ginny had been given money by their mother, and Hermione changed her Pounds into Galleons.

The next thing they did was get new robes for those who needed them; Ranma got his first set of robes. They found Ranma had a wand, Harry had wondered how Ranma was taking his O.W.L.S. without a wand, he realized that he had just never seen the wand. Ranma explained that the wand had been given to him at Mt. Phoenix... it had one of Saffron's own feathers in it. After that discussion they headed out to get everything else that was needed, they got their books and equipment. Since Ranma had decided to take all the same classes as Harry, the last thing they did was get potions ingredients for the cousins.

As they were heading to 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' they met a most unwelcome person- Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Boy-Who-Lived, and his tag along looser friends, who is your new looser friend, another Mudblood?"

"I'm Ranma Kuro."

"He's as pure blood as you Malfoy, after all both the Potters and Blacks are as pureblood as a wizard can get." 

"Potters and Blacks? What do you mean by that?" 

"Well you remember a few days back when the Ministry issued a public apology to my Godfather for wrongfully incarcerating him in Azkaban after they found out that he survived and returned from the Gate Realm through the 'Gate of the Judged'?"

"Yes- what does that have to do with it?"

"Well not much except that we only knew that he made it out because the Gate happens to be in China where my father's sister, Angela, lives, she also happens to be my Godfather's wife and Ranma is their son." 

"So, you really are a true Pureblood? So what are you doing with Mudbloods and Muggle lovers?"

"Wondering if most Purebloods are ever gonna realize how stupid and detrimental inbreeding is." Ranma sighed and looked up to the sky, then he looked ant Malfoy disdainfully. "'Course it's probably too late for some." Then he walked away. "And to think I have to call that," he pointed at Draco, "my cousin."

Draco stared at Ranma his mouth opening and closing ineffectually. As the others caught up Ron exclaimed.

"That was great, but what did you mean?"

"Why are Purebloods not as powerful as they used to be...? Why are the founders more powerful then any wizard today? Why do Muggleborn and Half bloods tend to be more powerful then Purebloods? I'm not saying all are... but why do squibs exist?"

"No one knows." Remus answered. 

"Actually, it's quite simple, inbreeding causes problem... Muggles have genetic problems and insanity... wizards because of the magic don't have the same problems. Purebloods- loose power. Draco Malfoy is and never will be as powerful as his father or mother. If he marries a close relative, his children will probably be less powerful then he or his wife, a close relative meaning almost any other Pureblood. Sometimes fate avoids the problems, but you've seen the family tree at the house. Everyone is related to everyone else, but all those 'I hate Muggles and Muggleborn' people are more inbred then the others, yes if they hadn't been burned off the tree you would probably see Potters and Weasleys, but you would still see a lot more Malfoys and Averys then Potters and Weasleys." 

"You're right but then how come there are people like You-Know-Who?" Ron queried.

"He's a half-blood, doesn't want his followers to know it though." Harry snorted. 

"Ron, if you can't say the man's name then call him 'Stupid Snake Man' or something. Just don't fear him or his name because whether you fear him or not we still have to deal with him and showing that fear will only get you too afraid to do anything." Ranma advised.

"Fine, but what about Sirius? You said last week he is very powerful."

"Like I said the majority will be less powerful, but then again, did you ever wonder why the portrait says 'the house of my Fathers?' not 'the house of my husband'? The Blacks and Potters also have something in common." 

"Wait... she always said that even when we were younger. I never understood it- why does she say that?" Remus cut in. 

"She was born a Black not jichan, the thing the families have in common is Japanese ancestors. My mothers grandmother was from Japan... she didn't look it- she was a red head. My fathers father was also from Japan. Grandmother only had a sister, that sister married into a collateral line of the Black family, inbreeding again. Grandmother couldn't do that because there were none with male children left. She, however, was courted by a man that came from a different country, in that country it was accepted to marry a woman and take her name. He explained it to her and she accepted the arrangement. As did her parents and the rest of the wizarding community. The reason it is accepted, but not exactly looked well upon, is that family is very important in Japan- so to keep families from dying out younger sons or men with lots of brothers sometimes marry and take the name of their wives family. I don't believe it happens here in England very often if at all."

"So we have Japanese ancestors?"

"Yeah, another thing to think about is that Potters don't have problems marrying Muggleborns."

"That's why they stay strong?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah. But Weasleys also don't have problems marrying Muggleborns, they also stay strong." 

"Amazing..." Ron shook his head in disbelief. "But we aren't very strong."

"Ron a hundred years ago Weasleys didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of beating Malfoys in a fight, fair or unfair. These days Malfoys would do well to avoid Weasleys if they were smart. And wanted to stay out of the hospital." Remus stated.

"Oh!!"

"I guess that sometimes wizards should listen to the research of Muggles." Hermione mused.

"Yeah." Ranma agreed. Then they entered another shop and Ranma stopped... "This doesn't look like school supplies..."

"We're done with that, no- it's time for fun." Ginny pushed past her brother and went to the back of the store calling "Fred! George!"

"Hey little sis... Who else is here?"

"Ron, Professor Lupin, Harry and Harry's long lost cousin, Ranma." Ginny got hugged by her other brothers.

"Harry..." George looked at Harry as the others came to the back of the shop. "Good to see you mate."

Ranma walked to the counter. "Pleased to meet you I'm Ranma." He then bowed and stuck out his hand. 

The twins looked at Ranma and jumped a bit. "Oh yeah we saw the article in the Daily Prophet." They smiled then shook Ranma's hand.

They all spent an enjoyable afternoon at the Joke shop trying out the items and getting free samples. They went home just before dinner.   
------------------------------------------------------  
Another Revision.  
Revised 1/25/04  
Revised 05/24/04

Revision 03/05/07


	8. The Demon and his Miko

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 07

The Demon and His Miko

---------------------------------  
A few days after their trip to Diagon Alley- Ranma and Remus prepared to go back to China, they also prepared to bring Harry along... although after all this he seemed to be getting a bit of the cold feet syndrome. They grabbed his trunk and owl cage, sent the owl ahead to fly to China, and prepared to drag Harry, through the floo network to China. At the last second though Harry gathered his courage, walked to the fireplace himself, and waited for them.

"I thought he would try to hide." Remus said.

"For an hour there it looked like it... glad we didn't have to drag him." Ranma handed Harry some floo powder. "Say 'Amazon China'." 

Harry took the powder, threw it, and called out "Amazon China" he stepped into the flames and disappeared.

"He got it right this time." Ron remarked.

Ranma shook his head and followed Harry; Remus looked at Ron then took off as well with Harry's trunk.

When Ranma exited the fireplace, Harry was staring at the chamber he had entered. An elder of the Amazons in turn was watching him; however, he did not see her. A few seconds later Remus also exited the fireplace, still dragging Harry's trunk. 

"Uhh Ranma what happened to Botan?" Harry turned toward Ranma looking puzzled.

"She comes and goes. I think she left just before we met Malfoy in Diagon Alley." Ranma lead the way out of the Council chamber and in to the bright sunlight. Remus floated Harry's trunk.

"Excited?" Ranma looked at Harry smiling.

"Yeah it's almost like nothing is wrong anymore... but if it wasn't for me nothing would have been wrong in the first place. Now I want to know without a doubt that nothing really is wrong."

"Ahh- is that what the almost refusing to come was? You're worried that you are blamed? Don't. No one blames you Otousan least of all."

Harry smiled and started looking around excitedly.

"This is my home; I hope you like it and think of it as your home too." They entered a nice sized house.

As they closed the door, a woman's voice called from the living room. "Ranma you're home." Angela looked up from cleaning her sword as they entered; she then put the sword away and stood up. "And you must be Harry..." She walked over to him and held out her hand. "I would never have made you stay with Petunia- if I had any inkling that you existed. But unfortunately it's hard to get news in a place that owls can't find."

"It's ok... I guess that since everyone thought you were dead they didn't think to look anyway." 

"You're forgiving."

"If you had been in England we would still think Sirius was dead."

"Hmmm... True." Angela walked over to the back door. "But things would have been different had I stayed in England in the first place."

"Yeah there is that chance, but there is also a good chance that you would be dead." Remus walked over to her looking at what was on the other side of the sliding doors. "And then where would we be?"

"Where's Sirius?" Harry was looking around.

"Out there." Angela pointed out the doors; Harry glimpsed a yard that looked like a jungle beyond. "By the waterfall. He doesn't like being inside... well he never liked being inside but he likes it less now." 

Harry ran to the door and looked outside... sitting on a rock by the waterfall, leaning on a Bo staff, and staring off into space was the man Harry thought that he would never see again- Sirius Black. Harry wrenched open the doors and ran out to the waterfall calling out to Sirius. The man turned towards Harry's voice, stood up, dropped the Bo staff and caught Harry as he flung himself at his godfather.

"I see someone is happy. Now I can be completely happy too." Sirius fell down laughing happily with Harry.

"Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I feel like I can do anything." Harry sat back and started searching through his pockets. "Oh I have something for you." He took out an official notice and handed it to Sirius.

As he held it out though Angela snatched the note from Harry, then sat down. "Let's see here- from the ministry... official apology... compensation- blah blah blah... yadda yadda... you know if they had done it right in the first place none of this would have been necessary."

"But why would they mess up like they did? I know what Ku Lon says but..." Sirius had put his arm around Harry's shoulder when Angela snatched the notice, Harry had been about to try to grab it back when Angela sat down and started reading it.

"Hmmm wasn't Barty Crouch trying to make Minister? For a few years by then?" Angela leaned into Sirius. 

"Yeah. He started a year before you left." Sirius was looking thoughtful.

"What support did he need to make it, by that time?" Angela then noticed Ranma sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean Okasan?"

"If he had the support of a certain amount of purebloods... Wait I was against him... Malfoy was undecided. All he needed was either one... or both of us."

"If Malfoy promised to give support if you were out of the way?" Angela asked.

"But, wasn't Malfoy under suspicion for being a Death Eater?" Harry interjected.

"Not Lucius, Thaddeus, his father... I was essentially the last of the influential Blacks; my mother withdrew from politics when her second husband was found to be a Death Eater, so it was just me, my brother was dead by then."

"I remember Thaddeus tried to force me to marry Lucius by threatening my father. However, before he could do it I married Sirius.

"I remember that, and you went to your graduation ball with Sirius. Lucius was screaming about it for weeks. He never thought you would go so far as to ask someone two years younger then you. Even if he was best friends with your brother." Remus sat down next to the thoughtful family.

"Yeah he thought that once I turned everyone else in my year down I would _have_ to go with him so he made sure that he asked me last, in the middle of the Great hall during dinner. He thought I wouldn't dare turn him down in front of the whole school, but I did. And then I turned around and asked Sirius."

"Glad you did though, I had wanted to ask you out for a long time. But, if Crouch got rid of me, he got Malfoy's support... Thaddeus gets revenge on us both. So does Lucius." Sirius stared at nothing. "But then why did Crouch not get elected Minister?"

"His son went to Azkaban, he was a Death Eater remember... the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

"Riiiiight, no matter what happened, just the fact that his son was on trial would have lost him the election." Angela said thoughtfully.

"Of course there is no way to verify this since they are both dead." Sirius pointed out. 

"True," agreed Angela, "I suppose we could ask Lucius, but even if he knew I doubt he'd give a straight answer." 

"And he's in Azkaban..." Harry pointed out.

As the day wore on everyone brought everyone else up to date on the doings of their lives. Ranma told his story to Harry and Sirius- neither had heard it yet. Then he explained why he went to China, although the Amazons had given him hell for a good amount of time. Ku Lon told him that the Amazons would hunt him until he either submitted or died, but there was a way out of it... When he defeated Herb he got an honorary place in the Musk, when he defeated Saffron she realized that he would become the next Avatar, when she spoke to the other Elders they agreed the he would be the one to unite Jusendo Valley _if_ she could get him into the tribe somehow- she chose to adopt him in. In doing so she adopted his whole family, including cousins... Therefore, for the past year Ranma had been learning the ways of the Musk the Phoenix and the Amazons. She chose to adopt him because she knew that he would die before he married Shan Pu, and since she adopted him as a girl he had full Amazon rights. Since he still had the curse, even if it was controlled, once his training was complete, which had been a few weeks before Remus showed up, he could be in either form.

Harry told of his boring but sad summer with the Dursleys. Finally Sirius told Harry about the Gate Realm and its creatures, and what the creatures parting gift was.

"YOU'RE _BLIND_!?!?!?!" Harry stood up, and stared at his godfather.

"Yeah." Sirius stood up then started and looked towards the sky- he then jumped out of the way as a BonBori landed where he had been standing.

"Ramna father miss practice today- that BAD." Shan Pu landed and retrieved her weapon.

Sirius also located his Bo Staff and defended against her next attack. Angela meanwhile had put her hand on Harry's arm when he went for his wand.

"He doesn't need help... you know that- you never knew until he told you. Even when I grabbed the paper and read it for him."

"Oh." Harry watched in awe as Shan Pu and his godfather fought back and forth, finally Sirius disarmed the Amazon and put his Bo to her throat. 

"Yield?"

Shan Pu nodded then stood up. "You pass final test... If Amazons use classic classing you be Sixth Dan Black Belt. Now you learn from different masters and grow." 

"Wow! That was amazing." Harry walked over to them. "But what was that test you were talking about?"

"The test for mastership of any weapon within Amazon society is an Ambush then a fight- if you win you get mastership. Only another master could catch a master in ambush _and_ defeat her." Ranma explained. "Of course only an Elder can catch another Elder." 

"It's time to eat- Kasumi started dinner a while ago lets sit down and I'll help Kasumi bring the food." Angela then left the yard and Ranma followed; Kasumi, Angela, and Ranma came out with trays of food, silverware (not made of silver though), cushions and a tablecloth. They all sat down, Kasumi next to Remus, Harry on Remus's other side, Sirius next to his godson, Angela next to her husband, and Ranma completed the circle between his mother and his friend.

During dinner Harry asked Kasumi why she left Japan. She answered that Ranma asked her to come and the Amazons backed him up, and she was tired of being a slave/surrogate mother to her sister and father.

After dinner, everyone complemented Kasumi on her meal and she blushed and said it was nothing. Hiko appeared with a letter. Ranma opened the letter and smiled.

"InuYasha is coming for a visit- he and his girlfriend are on a journey of training and they're in China so they decided to stop by and enjoy some civilization for a bit. They should be here in a day or two." 

"That's wonderful," Angela stated as she and Kasumi with some help from Remus and Ranma cleared the dregs of dinner, Sirius and Harry returned to the waterfall to talk more.

The next day at sundown a black haired pair entered the village. The boy wore his hair long... it reached past his knees, it was also held by nothing, his bangs were long enough to get in his deep blue eyes but somehow never did. He wore a red shirt and blue jeans, his boots (yes boots) were American Western Style and made of a strange, even for wizards, material. The girl's hair reached to the bottom of her admittedly short skirt, she like the boy wore it free, her bangs also were long enough to get in her light blue eyes and did repeatedly. Her shirt was white and sleeveless, and her miniskirt was blue the color of her companions eyes. She did make one concession to the fact that she was tramping around the wilderness- her feet were clad in sturdy hiking boots. They both looked about sixteen... although if you looked into their eyes- the girl seemed older then her years and the boy appeared positively ancient.

Ranma ran out to meet them laughing and chatting with them on the way back. When they entered the house everyone sat down on chairs and couches except for Sirius, who stood by the open back doors. Remus was looking at the girl like he knew her from somewhere.

"Guys, These are InuYasha Shiro and -" Ranma's introduction was cut off my Remus's...

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Yeah... how'd you know?" Ranma looked at Remus questioningly. 

"Otousan." Kagome stated.

"Umm Remus aren't there laws about things like this?" Sirius asked. "Not that I don't think that laws like that were made to be broken but..." 

"Not in Asia, only in Europe- England especially. In fact I don't think that there are even laws in America like the unfair laws of Europe about werewolves and non/part-humans. In Asia they come under the laws of the Youkai Council, all non and part humans do." Explained Kagome.

"Youkai? What's that?" Harry asked confused.

"Youkai- the literal translations are: Ghost, Apparition, Phantom, Specter, Demon, Monster and Goblin. So I guess it would encompass anything Ningen are afraid of. Ningen are Humans but sometimes the Japanese words make more sense and are less fear invoking. The Council was created 400 years ago when there were no set laws for non-humans, Humans were hunted by Youkai, Youkai were hunted by Humans, and the Half-Breeds were hunted by both. All that changed after a Hanyou a Half-Breed, and his friends- a Taijiya, Youkai slayer; a Buddhist Monk; a Kitsune Youkai, fox Youkai; and a traveling Miko, A priestess of sorts; joined forces and destroyed an evil Hanyou named Naraku, and eventually restored a powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama." Kagome paused to take a breath. "The 'good' Hanyou had an older brother, he was a full Youkai, and he followed the fight even fought on various sides. After the quest to defeat the evil was over the older brother created the Youkai Council."

"He forced, bullied, black mailed, and even killed to get the other Youkai to agree, all the while his younger brother continued hunting those who preyed on the weak." InuYasha took up the tale. "They finally realized that the reason they were taught to hate Hanyou was not because they were weaker but because they had the potential to be so much stronger. That was when the older brother got all the younger Youkai on his side, the older Youkai had no choice but to agree or exile themselves so they did. The Youkai Council has protected all non and part humans since then. But it has not grown out of Asia. It wasn't until recently- within the last sixty years or so that they were stable enough to do so. Now they are planning to make a campaign to fix the lot of all 'Youkai' in all the world. Given that most Youkai live for a very long time the Youkai who created the Council is still in charge. His name is Sesshomaru Shiro. The young Hanyou is also still alive so surprisingly is the Miko Oh and the Fox is around somewhere."

"The fox is named Shippo Shiro, he was adopted into Sesshomaru's clan. The Hanyou's name is InuYasha Shiro." Kagome dropped the first bomb, and she shell-shocked her audience except for Angela, Kasumi, and Ranma who had heard all this before. 

InuYasha picked up another bomb, "The Miko wasn't just traveling around Japan however she was traveling through time, her name- Kagome Higurashi." And dropped it.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Kasumi asked into the silence as she entered with the makings of said drink. "Or dinner? It's getting late."

Remus stared at Kasumi then turned towards the others. "Traveling back in time 400 years should be impossible." 

"Yes well it was time travel or 400 years of the rule of someone worse then Voldemort." InuYasha stated.

"Hold it!" Sirius had been half listening to the conversation not that he wasn't shocked he was just trying to figure something out. "Kagome your mother is Ayame right?"

"Yes."

"Ahhh- well she always said that she wanted children with out marriage." He then sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"Wait what laws were you talking about before the story?" Harry asked looking between Sirius, Remus, and Kagome.

"There are evil laws in England about certain Non/Part Humans they don't apply in Asia. And they cannot be enforced if broken outside of Europe." Kagome answered.

"So Kagome and Souta are safe as are their parents." InuYasha shifted closed to Kagome.

"Souta? She promised she would inform me if she had anymore plans." Remus put his face in his hands.

"Before or after she got you into bed with her on your second visit?" Kagome smirked. 

"After- should have known." Remus fell backwards in his seat.

"Well Remus-san, maybe you should relax a bit- what's done is done." Kasumi sat down next to him, Remus was however sitting in an armchair, therefore he was out of that chair almost faster then Ranma ran from cats.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?!?!!" he looked wildly around.

"She likes older men." Ranma supplied.

"Younger men bore her." Kagome said. "Or at least that is what Nabiki, Kasumi's sister, said."

Kasumi for her part smiled nodded and then stood up walking over to Remus seductively, she was doing a good imitation of both Kodachi and Shan Pu at their worst. 

"You must have done something to gain her attention." Angela said.

"Ummm- I think I'll take a walk now." Remus slipped from Kasumi's encircling arms and ran out the door as if Cerberus was after him.

"Kasumi I think you scared him maybe you should slow down." Ranma suggested, Kasumi looked thoughtful then nodded falling back into the chair.

"It's not that mostly. The Ministry of Magic in England hates werewolves. They insist that 'Spawn of the Werewolves will be worse monsters then their Werewolf parent.' They say that they are monsters in human form all the horrors of the wolf and complete control over the form." Sirius supplied the answer.

Angela sighed. "And to make matters worse they violently discourage Werewolves form having children or having loving relationships of any kind, there were many an argument with Ministry officials when we were young because of the friendship between Remus, Sirius, and James. But to make matters even worse if the Ministry catches any Werewolf in England or any European Nation having children both the parent and children are slaughtered- Painfully. They seem to think that the children will either be evil and have control of the curse or will be uncontrolled monsters because of the curse."

"Never heard of that and there are plenty of people like me in Tokyo. That's fear speaking." Kagome shrugged. "All the more reason for the Council to get its ass in gear. I'll have a talk with Sesshomaru when we get home. Until then Kasumi go slow he will come around after all if he couldn't I wouldn't be here." Kagome and InuYasha stood up.

"We will stay in the guest house, goodnight." They both bowed and left.  
-----------------------------------------  
Another Revision  
This time it was mostly adding some new ideas and removing weird stuff that the internet sometimes attaches to files.

Revised 01/25/04  
Revised 05/24/04

Revised 03/05/07


	9. Hermione and Ron

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.

A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.

Chapter 08

Hermione and Ron

------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Pig appeared with a letter, when Harry read it he smiled then he ran to Sirius.

"Sirius, can Hermione and Ron come for a visit? They have permission from their parents. Mrs. Weasley was impressed with Ranma and she convinced Hermione's parents that it would be a good experience."

"I don't see why not, although they'd probably have to stay in the guest house, it's only a few doors down." Sirius was sitting on the back porch.

"Ok I'll send Pig back."

"Tell Molly that they will be staying with InuYasha and Kagome and that they are both reliable." Angela called from the kitchen. 

"Right." Harry ran up to his room to reply.

Ranma walked in with Remus, the werewolf looked around, "I have no idea what was said to Kasumi after I left but she seems to have calmed down."

"Don't count on it she's just biding her time, she'll get you when you least expect it." Ranma flung himself on a chair. "Kasumi gets what Kasumi wants." 

"Ranma, could you tell Kagome and InuYasha that some of Harry's friends will be visiting and staying at the guest house with them?"

"Sure Okasan." Ranma stood up and bound out of the house.

Harry came down stairs "I was wondering if there was a faster way to send the letter, Ron dated his a week ago.

"I'm sure Hiko won't mind, when Ranma gets back ask him to call her." Angela came out of the kitchen with a tray. She walked out to the porch setting the table with the dishes that she had on the tray.

Ranma came back inside with the demon and his Miko. Kagome went to the kitchen to get some of the food; InuYasha and Ranma went to take over setting the table. 

"Ranma can I send my letter with Hiko?"

"Sure." Hiko flew into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder she trilled at him then waited as he tied the letter to her leg. She trilled again, "Please, go to my friend, Ron and wait for a reply." Hiko nodded then flew up and vanished in a burst of flames.

They all sat down to lunch, chatting about nothing and complimenting the Chef. As they were finishing up, Hiko returned with a new letter. She flew to Harry and again landed on his shoulder. Harry took the letter and read it while Hiko was singing to him.

"Ron and Hermione can come tomorrow evening."

"Good send that we'll look forward to seeing them." Angela said from her seat on Sirius's lap.

Harry grabbed some more parchment and wrote back sending Hiko out again.

After that Ranma and Harry went looking around, the few days since Harry had arrived had been spent around the house, everyone learning about everyone else. Ranma decided that today was the day of exploring the town.

Ranma showed Harry all around the healers, the council chamber, the training fields, and the downtown business district. Ranma also introduced his cousin to most of the Town guards. Harry found the training classes fascinating; he wanted to learn how to fight like the Amazons. Especially since Sirius had demonstrated the first day, that Harry had come. Ranma said that he would teach Harry.

The next evening Ron and Hermione came through the Council Room fireplace. They both looked around the room in awe.

"Harry... this place..." Hermione breathed.

"This place is great you should see the training grounds. It's the perfect blend of past and present, all the modern conveniences and a totally rustic feel." Harry enthused pulling his friends outside. Ranma grabbed the trunks. Harry continued babbling about the town, the people he met, and his new family. He told them about InuYasha and Kagome, also about Kasumi and her Pursuit of Remus. He showed them to the guesthouse.

Ranma put their trunks in the rooms they chose, InuYasha came out of his room after hearing the commotion; Kagome exited the room next to his at his call.

"Good afternoon, how are you? I'm Kagome and this is InuYasha." Kagome bowed then indicated herself and InuYasha. She then did a double take. "InuYasha you're dripping water all over the floor." 

"I just took a shower so unless you have a way to instantly dry my hair I'm gonna drip until I dry it or it dries on its own."

"Then dry it."

"Right." He went into his room and they heard a hair dryer start.

Hermione and Ron then introduced themselves as Ranma re-entered the hall. 

"Dinner is at my house in an hour." Ranma stated. "Rest or freshen up. Harry are you going to stay here?" 

"Yeah, I'll show them the way." Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the living room to talk for a bit.

"Matta, I'm the invitation I have to invite everyone else." Ranma ran off.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all sat in front of the stereo, Hermione rummaging through the CD collection.

"It's odd hearing that those werewolf laws don't exist here. Dad's been speaking out about them for years he tries to oppose all the laws that are harmful to non/part humans." Ron sat back then jumped up when some rock 'n roll came blasting out of the speakers.

"Oops I didn't realize it was so loud!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned down the sound.

"That's InuYasha's fault, you'd think that a guy, with hearing as good as his, would have a problem with loud music." Kagome had been watching from the door. 

"Wow, is that a muggle thing?"

"Yeah, it's a stereo." Hermione answered sitting back down. "Heh at least InuYasha has good taste in music. But what I want to know is how Ranma lifted both of our trunks like they weighed nothing?" 

"Good question" Ron concurred.

"Training, you'll find that most of the people here are much stronger then average. And if you start to learn their tricks you will become much stronger as well." Kagome explained sitting down with the three friends.

"And what was that noise coming from InuYasha's room?" Ron wondered.

"That was a hair dryer, muggles use it to dry and style their hair." Hermione answered this question.

They ate dinner outside; the invited were Ku Lon, Shan Pu, Mu Tsu, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Kasumi, Kagome, InuYasha and all who lived at the house.

During dinner Shan Pu decided to have some fun, she put some 'Amazons Special Powder' into the food of Angela, Sirius, Hermione and Ron, Angela and Sirius had a much stronger dose then the kids. Amazons are observant about hidden feelings. She had always known that Ranma was attracted to her but she also knew that he couldn't be a man in her society so they could never have been. She did however know that Angela and Sirius's relationship needed a jumpstart, and that Ron and Hermione needed a slap in the face. Her Special Powder only worked on people who were attracted to each other, she had contemplated giving some to Remus and Kasumi but realized that that would just scare Remus off; Kasumi was aggressive enough as is.

After dinner, Sirius and Angela disappeared. Ron and Hermione went to the living room to play chess- Ron had brought his chess set. Shan Pu took Ranma aside and told him about her powder. Ranma almost flipped. Shan Pu explained to calm him down.

"Ranma, I gave it only to you parents and Ron and Hermione. Your parents can take care of themselves. The other two will try to ignore it for a while- after that we will watch them to make sure nothing unwanted happens."

"Fine, but we tell Harry, Kagome, and InuYasha as well, and if things get out of hand Remus and Kasumi."

"Yoshi."

Shan Pu started watching the game, Ranma pulled Harry- who had been watching, and wondering about his friends- aside to explain what Shan Pu had done, and then the young Martial Artist went in search of the other two.

Harry sat next to Shan Pu.

"How long will this stuff last?" He whispered.

"It wear off around midnight. Though other stuff wear off around dawn..." 

"Other stuff?"

"I give to Ranma parents and you friends. Ranma parents get stronger dosage." 

"Why?"

"Because they need help- both sets. It no work unless something there... all 'Love Potions' like that, that why most Potion Makers no care about them. You no can make someone fall in love it have to be there first, lust be different story."

"Oh."

"This just show something there- help them along."

Ron and Hermione abruptly stood up and left the room. Harry and Shan Pu discreetly followed, they found the two in a park snogging. They watched a bit before Ranma, InuYasha, and Kagome arrived.

"Shan Pu- why?" Kagome asked.

"Is not strong they not be forced we just here if they take leave of common sense."

"So we really don't need to be here?"

Harry watched as Ron tried to do something and Hermione knocked him off the bench. The red head looked at her then sat down next her again then started talking. 

Harry couldn't hear what they were talking about, but when they were finished talking they sat together leaning on each other, holding hands. They sat like that for hours just being together. 

"See it help."

"Maybe but you are going to explain to them what you did." Ranma glared at Shan Pu. "You should have learned your lesson in Nerima. Has it worn off yet?"

"Yes."

"Then go explain." 

"Hai." Shan Pu stood up and walked over to the two on the bench.

"Come on let's go inside- it's late." Ranma pulled Harry toward the house. InuYasha and Kagome walked slowly towards Shan Pu, Ron, and Hermione.

Ranma and Harry walked inside and saw Remus standing in the living room staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked the werewolf.

"Can't you hear it?" Remus countered. 

"No."

"I can." Ranma stated as he jumped on the banister.

"Upstairs..." Remus started.

"My parents are really getting into the "Amazon Secret Powder"

"When will they stop? The noise will keep me awake."

"Shan Pu said something about dawn..." Harry trailed off as he now heard something. "My room is upstairs- maybe we should all stay at the guesthouse?" 

"Good idea." Remus said; he, Ranma, and Harry all grabbed PJs, change of clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste then fled to the guesthouse.

The next morning Angela and Sirius slept in, Ranma made breakfast at the guesthouse, and Kasumi jumped Remus who hid behind Hermione. Then Kasumi chased him around the town. 

"They'll be at that for a while." Ranma observed from the front door.

"It still bugs me but that's because of the laws." Ron commented, "It must bug Remus more by the way he's acting."

"Ranma when are we going to start?" Harry stared off towards the training grounds. 

"We cat start now, Ron and Hermione can learn as well." 

"Learn what?" Hermione asked.

"Martial Arts." Ranma looked at her, nodding at the way she moved.

"Oh I'm a red belt in Tai Kwon Do."

"Thought so, I can certify you as a black belt, but first I have to test you."

"I haven't practiced much this summer and the only reason I didn't get my black belt before is because I started Hogwarts."

"No Martial Arts there?"

"Right."

"Well we can start now." Ranma and co walked off towards the training grounds.

As they were walking, Remus fell off a roof, Kasumi landed next to him.

"If you were going to fall off why did you climb up there in the first place?"

"I wasn't expecting to run out of roof." Remus stood up. "I also wasn't expecting you to get up there in a single jump." 

"Oh that! Ranma taught me. Comes in useful when you take care of a village full of people who can do that."

"Want to learn how?" Ranma walked up to the two.

"Sure, it will come in useful when I'm running from various mobs." 

"Yes it does especially when the mob can't follow you up to the roofs." Ranma beckoned Remus to the training grounds Kasumi followed them.   
------------------------------------------------------------  
Revised 05/24/04

Revised 03/05/07


	10. Werewolf and Misty Heaven

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi.  
A Harry Potter Crossover Fan-fiction by Sheya.  
Chapter 09  
Werewolf and Misty Heaven

For the next few weeks Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Remus went into an intensive Martial Arts training program. Harry, Ron, and Remus learned about the basics with Ranma, while Hermione trained with Shan Pu to bring herself back up to speed. Harry and Ron learned extremely fast because of their youth, the fact that they know that Martial Arts would come in useful in the war and Ranma using pressure points to enhance their muscles ability to learn. Remus learned almost as fast mostly because Ranma used pressure points on him as well, but also because he was a werewolf, and he also pushed himself to his limits and beyond running himself into the ground most days.

Once the guys caught up with Hermione, she was working at a slower pace to let them catch up and also because she knew all that they were learning, they all started learning the true Perfect In All Forms School. About three weeks after they started they had all mastered the art of roof hopping. When Sirius asked why they were gaining such control of their Ki, after all they hadn't had the life he did. Ranma answered that- Harry had been fighting bullies all his life, Hermione had had lessons from a young age, Ron knew nothing but he also had to compete with five older brothers, and Remus had been fighting all his life because of his curse. Ranma also pointed out that his pressure points were making it easier on the group. Sirius pointed out that Ron still hadn't been fighting like Harry and Remus, and Ranma said that that was also a good thing because Ron had less to unlearn. 

Kasumi continued her pursuit of Remus, at the end of three weeks it was not unusual to see them jumping and running around town... Remus at point Kasumi in hot pursuit. When asked why she continued chasing him, she replied that it was good training.

As the full moon approached Remus became increasingly more worried that the Amazons had not the facilities to hold a werewolf. Ku Lon addressed him the day before to explain the arrangements to him. 

"Remus, I know you are worried about the full moon but you have no need. You will venture into the forest tomorrow afternoon. You are strong enough that none of the animals can hurt you before you transform, and no one in the village who can't protect themselves will leave."

"But what if one of the children does leave?"

"If they are stupid enough to disobey their elders they deserve whatever fate that may come upon them. In addition, if their elders are stupid enough to let the ones to young to listen to them out of sight they will be punished accordingly. We have been doing this for centuries and have never had a problem."

"Fine, I hope you don't eat those words. Oh can Sirius come with me it will be an added precaution?" 

"He may but he also has not transformed since he come to us. I have no idea how his dog form will deal with the blindness and I'd really rather he have his first transformation in controlled conditions."

Remus blinked then sat down hard. "I had forgotten he was blind... it's kinda hard to remember when he doesn't act it."

As the next afternoon approached Remus became increasingly nervous, Kasumi started acting as she had in Nerima, and she was spooking Ranma, who was hiding in his girl form behind InuYasha.

"Angela-obachan what is wrong with Kasumi and Ranma?" Harry asked as Remus was leaving.

"Well, in Nerima Kasumi used to act like that. I think that one of the reasons for it was because she had a crush on the local doctor who happened to act weird around her because he was nervous. It might be her natural reaction to people she cares for being nervous. So, right now she is reverting to that because Remus is nervous. Ranma on the other hand is probably having flashbacks to why he left Nerima in the first place, and is expecting to be attacked any second. He is hiding behind InuYasha because he knows that the Hanyou will watch his back and he trusts his friend, he is in girl form because men don't hide behind anyone. He is also worried that Akane will be coming and last time she saw him she took a sword and wounded him, he never could fight her."

"Oh." Harry walked off to explain to his friends.

Kasumi walked into the backyard. "Almost time, I hope this doesn't happen often I hate acting like that." 

"Don't worry niichan after tonight he'll be fine." Ranma had finally come out from hiding.

"What do you mean, son?"

"You can't tell? They're soul bonded and it will complete tonight."

"Oh I think... it's that glowing line connecting them. The one I see when I'm not really concentrating on anything?"

"Yoshi, Otosan." 

"But why will it complete tonight?" Harry wondered, looking up teaching Ron 'Street Fighter II'.

"Because the wolf will meet Kasumi." Ranma replied.

"But won't he hurt her?" Ron asked.

"No, soul bonded werewolves don't hurt anyone. For some reason a soul bond calms the anger of the werewolf." Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading. "The only times the werewolf laws are lifted is for soul bonded werewolves. But it is extremely rare."

"Yes, but, Kasumi and Remus have bonded and the bond will complete itself tonight when the wolf meets Kasumi."

"And then Remus no longer needs to fear about the Ministry finding out about Kagome and Souta." InuYasha came in from the front yard, with an arm around said girl.

"How come Remus didn't use Wolfsbane Potion?"

"No one here can make it. Kodachi could but she is in England and very busy." Ranma explained.

"Time to go." Kasumi jumped up and ran out the door. She then continued out of the village by jumping over the wall. There were some healing plants that she could only gather on the night of the full moon, and she had to finish before Remus found her.

As she looked for the flower, she was also aware of the bond bringing the wolf closer. When she found the clearing she started gathering what she needed. After she finished, she turned towards a thicket at the edge of the clearing.

"So you've finally come." Kasumi sat down at the edge of the flowers nearest the thicket. "Come out I won't hurt you..."

Out of the thicket came Remus-wolf his head was close to the ground and he watched her with wild eyes.

"Well are you going to sit by me, I'm finished here, we could sit together for a bit." 

The wolf came closer wondering why he had no desire to hurt this human, then the wind changed and he caught her scent... Startled he looked up into her eyes and- something changed, it was immediate and profound, all the wildness, and anger and hatred for humans left in the instant. Afterwards Remus was wondering why he was sitting staring at Kasumi from such an odd angle. Then he remembered what day it was, and fell over in shock.

When he looked up again he saw Kasumi calmly sitting in front of him patting the place beside her.

"I see the bond has completed." Kasumi said. "Come sit by me and I will explain."

He wryly walked over and sat waiting for her to start screaming and running and for the wolf to return.

"You're probably wondering why your wolf side is no longer in control. Well close your eyes and concentrate on your ki..." She paused as he complied." Good, now look at all your ki, there should be a thread of ki connecting yours to mine."

Remus opened his eyes startled when he found it then looked questioningly at his companion; he was still thinking that this was too good to be true.

"See, this is what is called a soul bond..." Kasumi broke off as Remus's looked turned to one of surprise. "It's a lifebond and a lovebond all rolled in to one. Ranma told me that we had bonded when we met, which is why I couldn't help about chasing you the first few days after you came back. He also said that the bond would complete when I met you in your wolf form. You do know the laws about soul bonding, right?"

Remus nodded.

"We should talk more later until then- the night is beautiful and I'd like to just sit an watch the sky."

Kasumi and Remus sat together for the rest of the night, when morning came Remus returned to human form, Kasumi handed him a change of clothes, and they returned to the village together.

"How did Ranma Know?" 

"Ranma Always Knows. It seems to be a talent of his that didn't come out 'til we left Nerima."

"The laws says that werewolf laws are no longer applicable to the werewolf who bonds and his/her progeny. That means that Kagome and Souta are safe... but what if they try to change the law or- they were both born before the soul bond."

Either way they were born in Japan and if the English Ministry wants to make a snit they can take it up with the Japanese Ministry. And the Youkai Council." Kasumi turned towards an approaching group. "Speaking of which..."

"Kasumi-san." The white haired young man bowed to the young woman, "Who is you companion?" 

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kasumi bowed back, "This is Remus Lupin. Remus, these are Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the Youkai Council, Setsuna his love, and Hotaru the foster daughter of some friends of Setsuna.

"Hello." Remus had bowed as each of the group was introduced, as he said hello to each they returned to greeting.

"Kasumi have you see InuYasha and Kagome come through?" Setsuna asked.

"Hai, they are staying at the guest house."

"The we shall pay my brother a visit." The group entered the village, Sesshomaru's group going to find InuYasha and Kasumi and Remus looking for Ranma and Family.

While they looked Remus realized that since the bonding the wolf was closer to the surface but helping instead of hindering, there was also something about Sesshomaru's scent that bugged him. Something he would never have noticed before, but he couldn't place it.

As the two entered Angela's house Remus noticed that his arm was around Kasumi's waist and he didn't remember putting it there. Ranma looked at them then smirked.

"No more chases and hiding?"

"I guess not." Remus said as Kasumi snuggled closer.

"Well it was entertaining while it lasted, especially since it wasn't me." 

"What..." Remus started.

"Shhh, Ranma, Sesshomaru is here looking for InuYasha."

"That's great now we can finish the stories. I'll go find them." Ranma bound out of the house.

Sirius was looking thoughtful at the area where Ranma had been... "Why is that name so familiar." 

"Why is his scent so familiar yet not?" Remus countered.

"That is because you know family of mine, like my brother InuYasha and..."

"Father?" Sirius stood up. "Mother said you were dead."

"She would... No, we had a falling out... She committed adultery... and decided that it was my fault that you weren't her little trained dog. I am, however, surprised you remember me."

"I remember your voice nothing else."

"Well then..." 

"Wait that makes Sirius and Ranma Youkai!!" Remus exclaimed.

"Hanyou. And I have used a spell to disguise their Youkai heritage." Sesshomaru elaborated while he and the others moved into the room and made themselves comfortable." 

"She cheated on you... that is why... it never made sense."

"What?" Harry queried his godfather. 

"Regulus was my half brother but I know he was born six months after Mother married his father and 8 months after my father disappeared."

"Yes... I would have taken you with me but she had more influence then me and if I had I would have compromised any chance of the Youkai Council gaining a foothold in England. Also Setsuna told me that you would be needed in England, you needed to grow up under you mother's care..."

"She tried to make me like her but when I was sorted into Gryffindor she gave up. That is when things at home got really nasty."

"I wish I could have done things differently."

"I suppose I would never have met my friends if you had. So, it's not so bad after all. Also I would never have met Angela."

"Thank you. Though I have watched over Ranma and made sure Genma never tried to pull another Neko Ken. I caught up to them just after the training."

"Well, now that that's settled what are we going to do? We return to England tonight, then get over jetlag. So what are we doing today?" Ranma bounced and landed on the couch.

"Today is for resting since once we get to London tonight will be today again." His mother lightly whapped him on the back of the head.

"Right. Oh we'll visit during Christmas at your school." Kagome said from her position encircled by InuYasha's arms.

"Once you leave we will continue our journey." InuYasha explained. "We plan to be in England by the end of November."

"Then we'll see you then."

That night Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ranma, Angela, Remus, Kasumi, And Sirius all returned to Grimmauld Place. Well in Kasumi's case it was her first time there. They slept soundly when the sun went down after all they had been up for nearly twenty four hours but that time. On September First they were ready for the Hogwarts Express.

Yeah so now I have to re do my outline so that I can get this fic in gear….. Moving sucks.

Revised 03/05/07


	11. Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi

A crossover Fanfiction

By Sheya

Chapter 10

Hogwarts Express and the Sorting

For a wonder everyone got the train Station with time to spare of course no one had unpacked anyway… so there was nothing to pack. As Harry and his friends, old and new, settled into their compartment Sirius came by to see if everything was ok.

"Are you coming on the express with us?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah Albus thought that there should be adults this year but the teachers are needed at the school."

"We will be around so holler if you need anything." Angela leaned over Sirius's shoulder.

"If we really need help we will. But then if we need help I think everyone would be in need of help right?"

"True." The two left to keep an eye on the other students.

"Well it's time for the prefects meeting; we should be back in an hour." Hermione and Ron left the compartment.

Luna, Neville, and Ginny started asking Harry questions about his summer, Harry told them and they asked if they could be taught too. Ranma said that he would teach them but not the way he taught Harry and Company he had gotten permission to teach the trio that way.

When the others got back Ran challenged Harry to a game of chess Ranma watched and started giving Harry pointers Ran almost lost to Harry in that game. So Ron then challenged Ranma to a game and lost spectacularly.

"Hah Ranma Kuro NEVER looses!"

Ron challenged Ranma until the Food Cart came and then they settled down for games of exploding snap or to read. Shortly a most unwelcome person made his traditional appearance. The door to the compartment opened and….

"Oh great it's the inbred Ferret." Harry looked up from his book and glared at the other boy.

"I'd watch it if I were you Potty, you know the Dark Lord is coming after you, and he will send you to your parents."

"You know that is getting old, I mean you've been saying that for the past 5 years and I've fought him or a facsimile of him 4 of those years and I'm still here. So how is he so powerful?"

"Anyway if you throw enough bodies at him even he will fall. You just need a LOT of people willing to give up their lives for it; which, admittedly, isn't practical." Ranma added.

"Of course with the training we had this summer all we really need is speed and good aim." Ron commented.

"There's that. And the fact that a trio of Jusendo warriors did defeat a Dark Lord and his army about 300 years ago." Ranma commented.

"And that Dark Lord was as fond of the Killing Curse as Stupid Snake Face is." Hermione put her 2cents in.

Malfoy glared at Hermione. "You'll get yours mudblood you can't insult the greatest Dark Lord ever with your filth."

"Right" Ranma lifted Malfoy by the collar and shook him "think of it this way you purebloods are like the Dead Sea… it does have wonderful properties but nothing can live there for long. Halfbloods like Harry are like the ocean they have similar properties but a bit more diluted. Muggleborn like Hermione are The Great Lakes… they don't have the ancient depth of the Purebloods but they have their own unique properties that Purebloods just don't have."

"You're a pureblood."

"By definition my Families are Pureblood BUT we are not Pureblood in the sense that we have been marrying only cousins for centuries. The Blacks maybe, but MY fathers Father is Japanese Pureblood. My mothers Mother is also Japanese Pureblood. And the Potters have always let new blood in though they did make sure that the new blood was at least 3rd generation well except for Lily but love doesn't know blood and doesn't care either ."

"Think of it this way sooner or later even Hermione's family with be pureblood given a couple generations."

"Yeah even if I marry someone like Colin as long as my children don't marry muggleborns or muggles then their children will be Purebloods- Young Pureblood but Pureblood nonetheless."

"It's all relative." Ranma dropped Malfoy.

"Anyway Voldie is a Halfblood, no, not even as halfblood as me, my mom was a witch his dad was a MUGGLE. Think about it you are following a hypocrite." Harry stated.

"Actually I could name other pureblood propagandists that were hypocrites as well but I'm not going into that it's a muggle thing." Hermione commented.

"You are all insane The Dark Lord can't be a Halfblood."

"But he is a Halfblood former Slytherin named Tom Marvolo Riddle, which is, by the way, an acronym for 'I am Lord Voldemort'." Harry explained.

Malfoy stared "You just can't be right." He then ran away with a lot to think about even if he would try to forget the whole conversation.

wwwwwwwwwwww

When the train stopped at the station and everyone got off they heard Hagrid calling for the First Years and Transfers…. Ranma blinked then waved ate the others and ran off.

On the way down the rocky trail Ranma kept about three students from tripping. When the Castle came into view he blinked. "Sugoi the citadel is bigger and more impressive but this place is far more elegant."

"What de ya mean?" Hagrid asked.

"The Citadel is cut from a mountain it was also done with nothing but bare hands and Ki. It is not pretty or elegant but it is imposing, more so because it doesn't LOOK like it was created by bare hands and Ki."

"I see." Clearly he didn't, he could not fathom carving out a mountain with bare hands and had no clue what Ki was.

After the boat ride Hagrid told Ranma that he could be sorted first or last… Ranma decided first because he wanted to get it over with, and patients was not his strong suite.

wwwwwwwwwwww

Ranma walked at the head of the students to be sorted, other students whispering about the new guy who didn't look like a first year.

Dumbledore stood up, "Good evening I have an unusual before sorting announcement to make, we have a transfer student from Japan he will be starting his Sixth year and will be sorted first." Dumbledore sat down and gestured to begin the sorting.

Professor McGonagall set up the hat and opened the scroll to begin the sorting. "Kuro, Ranma."

Ranma bounced up to the hat and put it on.

'_Well what do we have here? A transfer student of sorts. Welcome to Hogwarts. So lets see….'_

"_Oh cool you talk in my head." _Ranma snickered._ "Well at least you'll have more of a chance to know me then most."_

'_Yes I will so I see that like your cousin you would do well in all the houses… although you do have a drive to be the best, I will not even suggest Slytherin mostly because if Salazar had met you he would have run away screaming, telling everyone who would listen "THIS is why we need to be careful. Muggles are and can be just as strong as wizards." Not that he wanted to keep Muggleborns away from Hogwarts he just wanted people to understand that Muggles weren't stupid and weak. That sentiment has been twisted over the years….'_

"_Great so where are you gonna put me?"_

'_I would put you in Hufflepuff just to screw with everyone, but, no, I think I should put you with your cousin in' _"GRYFFINDOR!!!!"

The rest of the sorting went quite smoothly, with students going happily to all four houses although some were intimidated by the reputations of their house.

Dinner was excellent as usual Ron stuffed his face but this time Hermione ate nearly as much but she was just neater about it. Harry also ate his fair share but most were watching Ranma the Human Vacuum Cleaner inhale his food.

After desert Dumbledore again stood up and made some more announcements. "Students we have an exciting year ahead of us. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teach this year will be someone until recently was wanted for a few crimes that he did not commit. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Sirius Black."

Harry-ichidan cheered everyone who knew about the Ministry raid also cheered everyone else stared.

"I regret to inform everyone that I had to ask Professor Binns to retire. Our NEWTS and OWLS scored were just getting to low in History of Magic therefore I am pleased to inform you that a favorite Defense teacher is returning to take his spot. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Remus Lupin. As for the concerns of certain people he has bonded over the summer therefore his Lycanthropy is no longer dangerous."

Most of the older students cheered, well they all cheered for the loss of Binns but some did not cheer for Lupin.

"I have some more announcements, Madam Pomphrey has accepted a task I have long wished her to undertake for six and seventh years you may take a semester long seminar for healing magic… since Madam Pomphrey would not take this task without someone she could trust helping her in the hospital wing we have a new assistant for her, Miss Kasumi Tendou."

Kasumi got a warm welcome from most of the houses as well.

"It has also come to my attention that some people may need a little help with classes and they don't feel comfortable burdening the teachers with their problems so we now have a tutor who will be available to assist any and all students in any class. Please give a warm welcome to Madam Angela Kuro."

wwwwwwwwwwww

"Wow we have lots of new teachers, it's great." Neville said as the sixth years entered the common room.

"Harry what's with Black? Why did you cheer for him I though he betrayed you parents?" Seamus asked.

"He didn't he wasn't the secret keeper Pettigrew was. He was also framed by Pettigrew with the Muggle deaths. He's my godfather and Ranma's father."

"But Ranma has the same last name as the new tutor?"

"Except that in Japanese the word black is said kuro. So that means that…"

"The new tutor is Professor Blacks WIFE?!?!" Exclaimed the rest of the house.

"Yep." Ranma then started stretching Hermione and Ron followed.

"She is also my Aunt my fathers older sister." Harry joined his friends and cousin.

"Neville, Ginny- you may want to follow with the stretching if you want to learn to fight."

"Ok." The both started following Harry.

"Also we will be getting up early tomorrow for morning training. And tomorrow evening we will also train tonight we will just stretch."

After the stretching session everyone went to bed to get an early start in the morning.

wwwwwwwwwwww

ichidan group

AN:: So not as long as I wanted it to be but I ran out of Ideas for this chapter. So after nearly 3 years hopefully I'm back in the swing of things. Now my fingers hurt…. I re-wrote the outline cause I lost my original one If I find it I may add to this chapter IF there was more in my original outline anyway…. Maybe I should clump more stuff in each chapter to make them longer but then again I might just have the same problem anyway.

Ok I just got my first review for this chapter… normally I would reply using the review reply but since it was an anonymous review I can't sooo.

The question was 'why is the Sorting Hat equating Ranma to a Muggle?'

The Answer is 'because Wizards are not NORMALLY Martial Artists. Therefore the Hat wasn't referring to Ranma being a Muggle he was referring to Ranma using Muggle Martial Arts. You know Ki and jumping tall buildings, if not in a single bound then certainty one or two wall jumps, Roof Hopping, Shattering Boulders with just a finger, punching people into LEO… things like that.'


	12. Time and Fun

AN: NOT edited at all, the chapter will probably go through some expansions in the near future since I'm getting it edited soon. AND I FIXED MY QUOTATIONS (I HATE SMART QUOTES)

Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Shi

A Crossover Fan-fiction

By Sheya  
Chapter 11

Time and Fun

o---------------------------------o

The morning of the first classes dawned bright and clear, when Harry got down to breakfast, the Great Hall was a buzz with news about a group of Magical Beings that were stirring up trouble trying to get more rights for other magical beings. They were saying things about governing themselves, being free to live the way they wanted, even in the muggle world, in disguise of course, they wanted equal rights for all sentient beings and they were ready to fight if necessary. Suffice to say the European Wizarding world was in a tizzy. The Asian and American Wizarding worlds were telling the European one to just let them have their way… England was FREAKING over the audacity of there _creatures, _these non humans thinking that they were just as good as humans.

Harry sat down next to Seamus and asked what everyone was talking about.

"Well it seems that there has been two Magical Creatures governing body in Asia and America, the American on was based off of the older Asian one and they are now working together to get Europe to have one, the Wizarding Governments of Asia and America are suggesting that our governments just let it happen but our governments especially England's are truly repulsed by the idea."

"The Leader of the Asian Group has all but declared war on us saying that non humans have more right to their own protection and governing then humans do." Neville joined in.

"Wow Sesshomaru really wasn't kidding when he said that it was time to end the gross repression that humans in Europe visit upon those of non human nature…." Harry mused.

"You KNOW the guy?!" Seamus and Neville asked.

"Yeah I met him in China over the vacation…. He is Sirius's father. He is Ranma's grand father. He is nice when you aren't trying to tell him that he and his people are inferior to you. As it is he is smarter then anyone that I know even Dumbledore."

"So who should we endorse?"

"I'd go for equality; after all you don't want to end up like Umbridge did with the Centaurs."

"Maybe I should tell the world that Potty's Godfather isn't completely human." Malfoy crowed.

"Maybe you should mind your own business before I go youkai on you and do to you worse than what the Centaurs did to this Umbrage person." Ranma got into Malfoy's face, his hair fading to white, eyes turning golden, fangs and claws growing out of their respective places. He was growling deep in his throat, and glowing with a bright blue light. Malfoy pissed in his pants and ran as if the hounds of hell were on his tail considering he had just met a pissed off Inu Hanyou it wasn't far off.

"Wow Ranma that was some illusion." Neville awed.

Ranma went back to normal and sat down. "Wasn't an illusion that was real I am after all descended from an Inu Youkai."

"But what does that mean?"

"Loosely, very loosely, because there is so much more to it then the translation it is: inu means dog no need for loose translation there, you have a terrier you call it dog I call it inu. Youkai is different the easiest translation for it is demon. The Full translation for it is Ghost, Apparition, Phantom, Specter, Demon, Monster or Goblin, so anything that the Ministry wants to keep oppressed. That is also why the two groups that are pressuring the Ministries right now are called Youkai Council the word just fits."

"Ok." Seamus went back to his breakfast and the others followed.

o---o

Time passed quickly within Hogwarts Castle, Exercise and breakfast brought classes and Harry found his first DADA class two days into the school year. Potions right after. But first he had to get past Transfiguration and Charms, then Astronomy and Beginning Arithmancy and Useful Runes, Harry wanted to learn new things this year.

During Transfiguration Professor McGonagall started segment on self transfiguration that would hit upon both the animagus transformation and they type of tranfigutation that Victor Krum had done in 4th year in the lake. She invited Sirius an Remus to help explain the differences as werewolves generally can't become animagus as the curse overwrights any ablilty they may have had. After class Harry and his expanded circle of friends met with Sirius as they walked to Charms.

"So how do you like this year so far?" Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"It's great... hey has anyone figured out your secret yet?" harry ducked his head to get away.

"Nope, and I'd like to keep it that way so no telling people I have one." His godfather made to tickle him

"Right, and how are you going to avoid the curse on the DADA position?" and Harry dodged out of the way.

"Simple I will not teach next year Angela will." Sirius waved good bye and went to his next class and Harry's group went to Charms.

o---------------------------o

"Welcome to NEWT Potions, some of you belong here others well just got lucky." Snape glared at Harry Hermione and Ranma who were all taking the class, he also glared at some Hufflepuffs that made it and swallowed their fear and took the class. He nodded at the Slytherins and ignored the Ravenclaws.

"Some of you think that FAME and having a Parent or two on Staff are all you need to succeed in Potions...."

"Professor how about a bet? If I can out brew you on a Potion of your choice you shut up with the insults, ALL the insults, if I can't they you can fail me out of your class right here and now." Ranma calmly stated.

Snape glared ad him "YOu think you canout brew me? A potions MASTER??"

"Well I can try, and Hedmaster could be the Judge since you I don't trust."

"FINE!! MALFOY get Professor Dumbledore!!"

Malfoy ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with the Headmaster.

"What is it my boy?"

"THAT BRAT JUST CHALLENGED ME TO A POTIONS BREWING CONTEST!?!?!"

"I see, and why am I here?"

"BECAUSE HE DOES NOT TRUST ME!!!"

"Course I don't, you hate me, my dad, my uncle, and my cousin, not sure about my mom, but well I assume you do, can't call my parents or Kasumi or Rumus to judge cause you will say cheater and I don't want that, so the Headmaster it is, unless there is someone else you prefer?" Ranma stated leaning back balancing on one leg of his stool.

"No Albus is fine. We will brew Liquid Luck."

"Are you sure Severus?"

"YES!!!"

o---------------------------o

Suffice to say someone who proclaimes he dosn't loose, daren't loose, and anyway Cologne whould never have passed Ranma out of her Potions calsses if he couldn't brew very well indeed. Snape lost but never stopped insulting them and taking points and giving detentions, Ranma contested each and every one, and the points never went anywhere but up and detentions never got filled.

o---------------------------

As time passed the year got better since Ranma challenged Snape and diminished the Slytherins either with the logic of scientific results of inbreeding or a kick in the pants. Sirius and the adult group buffering the adult problems and the change to for once be a kid, Harry was very happy.

The Prophet reported haw the Minestry was in a hissy fit, esp one Dolores Umbridge, about Sesshomaru and his Youkai Council. The Youkai Council went to the Muggle Queen and informed her that her subjects were stuck in the dark ages and she took more intrest inthe magical side of things realizing that she had trusted a currupt institution to far.

Because of these problems the Department of the Disposal of Dangerous Ceatures stormed Hogwarts one full moon to capture Remus even if they had to make him dangerous themselves. Only to come up the walk and see Remus and Kasumi with Harry's friends and family playng tag, Harry was ridng Remus and Ron was 'IT'. Suffice to say they went home disapointed and empty handed and the Prophet had a field day with the story rita having been riding on Harry that night, learing to be a kid again.

o---------------------------o

The first Griffindor Quiditch match of the year came and went Huffelpuff gave the Lions a good game this year however the brave ones still won 150 to 200.

The night after the match Harry dreamed of a now scarred Riddle planning to enter Hogwarts somehow and Malfoy was the key.

o---------------------------o


End file.
